Call Me Sane
by Akylina11
Summary: "I'm your little sister." He punches the concrete wall next to us and creates a deep crater in the wall. (Subaru x OC) He kept a tight grip on my body as we laid in the tub. Shu didn't seem like he wanted me to leave so soon. "You're not crazy, but you are just like your big brother." (Shu x OC)
1. Chapter 1- Adopted

**_DING DONG_**

"I hope this is the right place." I say to myself as I rung the doorbell to the mansion.

I look back and around the front of the home and sighed in awe as I saw the beautiful and neat roses in the bushes and the fountain in the middle of the pathway. The sun was setting and the water from the fountain seemed to glow in a fiery orange. As I kept my eye on the surrounding area, the door behind me opens and an older looking man stood in front of me. He seemed to be a butler maybe from the uniform he wore. He eyes me for a moment before speaking calmly to me.

"May I help you?"

"Is this the Sakamaki residence?" I felt my voice shake as I asked.

"Yes. Are you a visitor?" I nod before he moves out of the way and I enter the grand entrance.

I again sigh in amazement as I looked around the large room. On the ceiling hung a large crystal chandelier and there was a wide staircase that split from the East and West onto the second story of the mansion. The stairs were covered in a crimson carpet that went with the dark feeling of the room. There is an eerie silence in the room as I only heard myself breathing.

"Come this way miss." I follow the butler as he showed me a way through a hallway and we approached a large, double door that seemed to be leading to a chamber or somewhere. "The man who you should speak with is in here." He opens the door and I reluctantly enter the brightened room.

"Ayato, can you please get off my lap? I'm trying to study." I heard a girl's voice as I walk into the room and saw that on a long couch was a girl with light blond hair draping below her shoulders and pale skin and on her lap was a man with dark red hair and a casual outfit, who seemed to be napping.

"Aw. Come on pancake. Let me lay here for a while." Ayato complains as the girl sighs deeply.

"Ayato, do you have to be so annoying?" Another man with black hair shakes his head as he looks up from his book that he was reading.

"Hello." I heard a seductive voice behind me and gasp when I turn to see another man with shoulder length red hair and a fedora with a red silk ribbon around it look down at me. I met his dark green eyes as I took a step back from him.

"Is she new meat?" A pair of hands grab ahold of my shoulders and I quickly turn around to find another man behind me. He had matching violet eyes and hair but he had dark bags under his eyes as if he lacked sleep.

"Leave her alone." A husky voice made the two men take a step back from me and pout.

"Shuu! You didn't have to ruin the new food." The one with the fedora says in a whine.

"I don't think she's food." My body started to tremble as I heard the voice. Yet it was calm, it gave me a cold sweat just about me being food.

Turning around again, I saw a tall man with light brown hair and bright blue eyes stare at me as he leaned against the wall. He had a choker with a small MP3 player with short earbuds attached and placed in his ears. He held a blank face as he kept staring at me before he spoke.

"Who are you?" He asks gently.

"Christina." I answer quietly.

"What is your full name?"

I hesitate before answering. "Christina 'White Rose' Sakamaki." I then heard gasp around the room as I finished and I immediately regretted it.

"What do you mean?!" One of them shout.

"Does that mean we have a sister?" Another asks.

"What the fuck did you say?" A rough voice rose above me and I slowly look up at the similar facial features of another man. He had red eyes and white hair long enough to cover one side of his face. He shows his teeth to me as I hear a growl escape his lips. I then notice his pair of fangs.

"You're Subaru." I quietly whisper.

"How the hell do you know my name?" His fist clench tighter and his jaw tighten as I took a step back.

I gulp before forcing myself to speak again. "I'm your little sister." He punches the concrete wall next to us and creates a deep crater in the wall. I quickly cover my mouth with both my hands and tightly shut my eyes as I began to shake.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE MY LITTLE SISTER!" His voice roars throughout the room while I began to feel tears well in my shut eyes.

"Subaru! Calm down!" I hear one of the men shout at him but his growls didn't seem to cease.

"Subaru, you're scaring her." I heard the girl's voice speak to him calmly but there was a hint of fear hidden in the tone.

"I don't give a shit." He kept speaking roughly to the others, but it felt like it was aimed towards me.

"We should let her explain herself." The man with the husky voice continued to speak gently even when the air around us was all tense.

"No!" Subaru rejects. "She doesn't have to explain anything! She's a lying little bitch!"

He roughly grabs hold of my shoulder, making me dart open my eyes and uncover my mouth; finally letting my voice out. Tears overflowed my eyes and they ran down my cheek and down my neck as I kept looking up at my big brother. His red eyes pierced mine and his white hair covering his right eye. It was like mine. My bangs covered my right eye because I chopped it in an angle and my eyes were the same darkness of red as his were.

He stares at me for another moment before roughly throwing me onto the ground. I fall on my rear and look up at Subaru again.

"I want you out of this house."

"But,"

"SHUT UP!" My tears start to fall rapidly as Subaru's voice echoes around us. "I don't ever want to see you ever again!" And with that, he disappears.

It was dead silent in the room. You would be able to hear a pin drop. But it didn't last long before I finally broke down and hug my knees. I didn't move from my spot on the ground, my butt and shoulder hurt from pain but my heart ached from rejection. I have waited so long for this moment. To finally meet my brother. But I was rejected, disowned, unbelieved. I couldn't stop crying even if I try to.

"I'm sorry." I heard the girl's voice near me and look up to see her on her knees in front of me with brows furrowed and a look of pity on her pale face.

"I'm not lying." I choke out.

"Does that mean you are our half sister?" The man with the violet hair and eyes asks as he squats down to my height.

"She must explain herself first." The man with black hair bluntly states, making me nod and get off the ground.

The girl lead me to the couch she and Ayato sat on and I pull up my leg and rest my chin on the jeaned knee. Everyone else found a seat around me and waited patiently before I began to speak.

"A long time ago, before Christa married Karl, she had a best friend. This was her only best friend while she was growing up. And one day, they made a pact to each other. Whoever gives to a child that looks like one of them, even if it isn't their birth child, they will name it as their own. Her best friend was the exact opposite of Christa. She had short, black hair and bright, blue eyes. She was hyper, outgoing, adventurous, creative, always looking into the positive and exciting things. But that all changed when Christa left her for Karlheinz. She was miserable and depressed. A year after Subaru was born, she was raped by a mortal. He kidnapped her, chained her, abused her, and planted himself inside of her. He then left her for dead. But she somehow survived and soon after; a baby girl with white hair and red eyes was born. She remembered that pact from that day and immediately arranged papers. She requested that once her daughter turns 14, she will seek out her real mother. And that's what happened. She told her daughter everything. She told her that she wasn't her mother legally but only biologically. She told her that she had a brother. She told her where to go. She even asked her own daughter to kill her before she left. It was difficult but she finally convinces her daughter to kill her before she left the house in search of her real family."

I look at all the faces around me. Some have a surprised face, some have a blank face.

"Christa is my adopted mother. Meaning Subaru is my step-brother." The room again went silent.

"So… You are our half-half sister?" The man in violet asks.

"We could figure that out later. But first let us introduce ourselves." The man in the black hair says in a frank tone. "Shuu here is the eldest." He says as he points to the man with the brown hair who was laying on the couch. "My name is Reiji. His full blooded brother and second eldest."

"I'm Ayato. And my full brothers are Kanato and Laito." He points at the man in violet and the man in the fedora.

"And you already know Subaru. No full brother but a half sister." Laito says.

"I'm Yui. I just live here with the Sakamakis. It's great to meet you." A gentle smile spreads across her lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nice meeting you all." I bow my head and smile to them all.

"Sorry about Subaru's behavior." Yui says to me. "He must have been surprised about the news that he probably freaked out. But once you get to know him, he's very sweet."

 _"I don't think he'll want me anywhere near him ever again."_


	2. Chapter 2- Temper

_**CRACK**_

I grunted in pain as I rammed my fist into the stone wall again.

I was pissed. I was…. Beyond pissed! Never felt so mad. So angry about something like this before! I can't have a sister! She's not my sister. My mother never had another child. She was crazy enough with just me wanting to kill her! Why was everyone so interested in her? How did Christine or whatever her name was know that Christa used to be called "White Rose"? Maybe she's a stalker?

I just couldn't think straight!

"Subaru." I turn around to where the voice was and saw my eldest brother Shuu leaning against the bench.

"The hell you want?" I turn my back to him as I question him.

"You should calm down." Shuu calmly states.

"Hah! In what ways will I be able to calm down?"

"Maybe you should just hear her out."

"Her little innocent ass is lying." I say in a low voice.

Shuu sat in silence before speaking. "White Rose? Wasn't Christa named "White Rose" because she was very beautiful?" I stood next to the rose bushes quietly as he slowly spoke to me. "How many people knew she was called that besides the people that did name her that?"

I didn't answer him. I just stood there, staring at the white roses. Extending my hand out, I gently picked up the bloomed rose and brought it up to my nose. I smelt nothing. The white rose had no sweet nor bitter to it. Then clenching my fist again, the rose crumples in my hand and I drop it to the pavement below me. Walking back next to my brother, I sat down and stare at the night sky; not even shining with stars yet.

"She's your sister." He finally states, making me look back at him and growl.

"And how do you know?"

Shuu doesn't bother to look at me, just at the dark sky above us. "I know her back story. If you want to find out the truth; talk to her yourself."

"Pfft. Not a chance. I'm never seeing her face here ever again." I shake my head and look up at Shuu.

His face shows no expression and he still looked up at the starless sky. He is the only brother I have ever gotten along with. All the other big brothers I just wanted to start a fight with. But with Shuu, he keeps himself neutral and can easily calm my nerves.

"Why do you not believe that Christina couldn't be your long lost sister?" Shuu asks me out of the silence.

"If Christa would have been pregnant then I would have known. All of us would have known."

"What about the part that she looks like you?"

"She could have dyed her hair and used contacts."

"Nope." He simply answers without any further explanation.

"She isn't like me at all. Her personality; it was as if she was Yui the first time she came here but she didn't run." My mouth kept spilling out excuses but Shuu just looks at me as if he is gonna make me do something I don't want to do.

"You don't know it but she is just like you." I shake my head in disgust and look over my shoulder.

Looking back, I saw Yui and Christina walking side by side with each other and in deep discussion. Christina has some kind of funky style of clothing. On the top half she wore a white, spaghetti strap tank top with a dark red bra able to be seen through it, then with a thin leather biker jacket on top of it all. Her bottom half is the weird part. One of her pant legs seemed to have been torn off mid-thigh while the other is a quick slip on. She also wore black dress boots that went up to her mid calf.

"Why is she still here?" I ask.

"Ask her yourself." Shuu then disappears, leaving me behind till the two girls vanish into the darkness of the halls.

I stood up and walk a distance into the rose garden and away from the mansion. Looking up at the distant moon, I sighed in frustration of the situation that went on today. Taking out the silver knife Christa has given to me to use to kill her, I stare at it with a blank expression on my face. Without thinking; I raised my arm above my head and swiftly split a rose in two and making the petals fall. Narrowing my eyes at the falling rose petals, I threw the knife a distance away from me onto the pavement before disappearing without another step to track.

 _"She can't and won't be my sister."_


	3. Chapter 3- Weeping

_**CREAK**_

"Oh! This door squeaks." Yui says as she barely opens the bedroom door and keeps shifting it, making the obnoxious sound continue.

"Um, it's fine Yui. I bet it is a good thing that it squeaks; so that maybe I know when someone in coming into my room."

Yui offered to show me to my room after Reiji said that I was allowed to stay here as long as I wanted. The boys were all nice. Especially Yui. She has been the only girl in the whole household for a while now since she has went through a difficult time. She didn't want to tell me the details; but I wasn't pushing either. Yui is a sweet person. She is a little older then me and her love interest right now is unofficial. But my guess was that it was with Ayato. They look adorable with each other. And Yui seems to be able to stand him more then she can stand the other brothers.

"Oh, most of the time they won't even use the doors to enter the room." She says to me as she walks into the grand guest room. I gasp at the sight of it.

It is huge! Hanging on the ceiling was a smaller version of the chandelier that was in the entrance hall and the flooring was the same coloring of crimson that is on the stairway. On the side of the room there sat a bed; looking to be about a king with high bedposts on all four of the corners for the frame. And connecting these bedposts were thin ropes that held up light, white colored mesh curtains the surrounded the whole bed. There was other furniture in the room like a full body mirror, a vanity, a dresser, and a long couch. The guest room also seems like it has its own bathroom and balcony.

"Do you like it?" Yui asks as I took a look around.

"Yes! But it seems too much." I look back at Yui and see her smile in amusement.

"This isn't anything. You should see my room." I laugh with her as I continue to look around the room.

As I passed the vanity, a small picture frame catches my eye and I extend my hand to take a closer look at the picture. Looking at the picture, I saw a tainted but clear photo of Subaru when he was younger and what looks like is his mother. I took a closer look at her and saw her cheerful face as she held Subaru in her lap. The two had matching hair and eyes; also like me. I keep staring at the picture as I picture myself also in Christa's lap.

"What are you staring at?" I hear a husky voice in the room and quickly hide the frame behind me as I found Shuu laying on the couch.

"Um, nothing." Quickly laying it down on the surface facedown, I make my way to the couch to see Shuu laying with his eyes closed and one one arm under his head as to cushion it.

"Sure didn't seem like nothing." I don't respond as he keeps resting on the couch. "I hope you feel at home. Subaru didn't really give you a nice welcoming." I nod as I remembered his rough voice and violent behavior.

 _"LIKE HELL YOU ARE MY LITTLE SISTER!"_

 _"I want you out of this house"_

 _"I don't ever want to see you ever again!"_

His words were swirling my mind. I could not get them out of there. Tears start to well in my eyes again but I quickly push them back.

"You can cry." I look down at Shuu as he spoke again and saw that he has one eye open and staring up at me.

I was gonna question him by what he meant but he quickly took a hold of my wrist and pulls me on top of him. My tiny body rests on his large, broad body as we continue to lay on the couch in my new room. I strokes my hair with his free hand and whispers in my ear that I should let it out. Not being able to handle any more pressure I grab hold of his sweater and nuzzle my face into him, muffling the sounds of my cries.

 ** _~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~_**

I take a stroll through the rose garden. I have never been to a rose garden before so in the middle of the night, the glowing roses and the peaceful silence relax my nerves and memories of what has happened to me today.

I walk down the pathway between the bushes of white roses. They are now my favorite flowers in the world. Yet they seem to not have a smell to them, that was covered up by its beauty and its shine in the moonlight. As I walk down the pavement, I kick a piece of metal that seemed to be on the ground. Looking down, I spot a beautiful silver knife with a few dark blue gems in the center of it. It looks beautiful. That's all I could say about it.

I slowly squat down and pick it up as though it were fragile; even though I already kicked it.

 _"Maybe Shuu knows if it's someone's."_


	4. Chapter 4- Wishing

**SPLASH**

I jump into the water at the school's swimming pool and swam all the way to the bottom. Holding my breathe as I rested on the bottom of the pool, I closed my eyes and rewinded the whole day.

I had a pretty shitty day at school today. I found out that Christina was is some of my classes and she somehow was enrolled here in less than 24 hours. I had to track down Reiji to ask him if he was the one that enrolled her or not. And in my frustration, yes. It's annoying how everyone likes her. Even Reiji is fond of her, and he is almost never fond of anyone. Shuu though I think is growing a thing for this chick. She hasn't tried to get close to me today, not giving me extra stress about dealing it her.

We were having midnight break, meaning from midnight to half past; we had a break. I made sure the pool would be empty and changed into shorts. And now I'm here. I began to feel light headed and decide to rise to the surface. As I rose to breath, I grab hold of the side of the pool and flip my hair.

"I brought you a towel." Christina's voice caught my ears and I glare up at her as she held a towel to me.

"I'm fine." I answer in a low voice. Pushing myself out of the water, I climb up to the cement flooring and began to walk to the exit.

"I just don't want you to get cold." I stop and hear Christina's light footsteps get closer to me. When she stops behind me she extends the towel out toward me and waits for me to take it. But I didn't.

I turn around with a grim expression on my face. "Stop it. Just stop it." She pulls the towel to her chest and takes a step back as I also match her steps. "Look. You can't just waltz into this family and expect us to take you in. No! We're all vampires. Bloodthirsty monsters. You; are just a mortal. Claiming to be my little sister. But you don't know my mother, and you don't know me." We keep walking back until Christina was at the edge of the pool and shaking in fear.

"But brother,"

"Stop calling me brother! I'm not your brother!" I shout at her and finally had my chance of pushing her into the water.

As she fell into the water, a slight scream came out of her mouth and she attempts to get a grip on my hand. Not even putting up a struggle she sunk to the bottom of the pool and I turn around to leave the pool area, thinking she will rise up when I leave. But as I got to the exit, I hear another splash come from the water and I saw Shuu rise to the surface with Christina in his embrace. She coughs violently as my brother held her out of the water and swam to the pools edge. Exiting the water, he picks her up in a cradle and I see her clench to him like a leech.

"Don't get too comfortable with her clinging to you like that." I say to him as he passes me.

"Don't get too comfortable with trying to kill her like that." Shuu responds as he left the exit with the girl in his arms.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I am in the locker room taking a shower to get the chlorine out of my hair but I somehow couldn't stop thinking of why Shuu saved Christina when she knew how to swim.

 _"Unless she didn't…."_ My thoughts trail as I kept thinking.

 _"Don't get too comfortable with trying to kill her like that."_

I thought of the words that Shuu said. Maybe she really didn't know how to swim. Well I wouldn't really know because I don't want to go near her.

I turn off the shower and look into my reflection in the mirror. When I look at myself; I think of Christa. But looking at myself right now; I saw Christina. I'm not gonna lie; but it kinda is creepy that we both look the same. Then tightening my jaws, I punch the mirror and let it shatter all over the sink and counter, not caring if I was bleeding.

 ** _~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~_**

We finally made it home after a long shitty night at school.

I aimlessly walk around in the halls and unknowingly, I walk past the living room doors only to be stopped by a sound of voices. Peeking through the door, I saw Shuu laying on the long couch with his music plugged in and only one eye open, staring at Christina who seems to be also laying on the couch talking away.

"I just wish, wish he would talk to me. Normally. Not be so angry that I'm here." I hear her say.

 _"Sorry, can't grant you that wish."_


	5. Chapter 5- Changes

_**BAM**_

I gasp as a hand punches the the locker doors next to me as I finish putting my things in my locker. Looking back at the person, I start to tremble as a smirk grew on his face.

"Well if it isn't miss goodie." He says as he rests his hand on the lockers and leans in close to me.

"What do you want?" I ask as I close my locker.

"Just wanting to get to know you. Come on, it will be fun." The man says to me as I start to back up. "Ah ah ah. Don't you run away from me now." Quickly grabbing hold of my wrist, he pins it above my head as my free hand tries to push him away; but he is too strong.

"Leave me alone!" I shout at him but it didn't seem to budge him.

"Aw. Don't struggle so much, I just want you to feel nice." I feel his hand start to slide up my thighs and between my legs. I couldn't struggle much because he has his weight all on my body and I was being pushed into the lockers behind me.

"Hm. I feel your body heating up to me. Maybe you like this." He nuzzles his lips onto my neck and I feel his warm breath on my skin.

"Get off of me." I bluntly state, making the man stop all movements and let his guard down.

Pushing him off of me, he falls to the floor on his ass and looks up at me with a horrified look. I know why he was looking at me like that; he must be seeing my eye. Not only are my eyes red, but my left pupil will turn into a cat-eye shape when a different side of me comes out. It usually happens when I'm in trouble or something has happened. Double personality I'm guessing. But as I smirk down at the kid, he quickly slides back and bumps into the wall behind him. Lowering myself to my hands and knees, I walk towards him and grin evilly.

"I told you to leave me alone, but you didn't listen." I say in a seductive voice. "Hah. What a shame you have to see me like this." As I got close enough, I smile wide enough to reveal my pair of fangs; shape and unstained from blood.

"You're a… vampire?" I felt the kid's body and voice start to shake as I brought my teeth closer to his neck.

"Yeah, and you made a huge mistake as you tried to take advantage of me." I hiss as I sunk my teeth into his tough neck and began to gulp down his blood. "Hmmm. A positive. Not bad." I hear him grunt as I continue to drink his blood in an unconscious pleasure.

And it doesn't take me long to make him weak and lightheaded that he passes out on the floor. Standing up from the floor, my tongue licks off any excess blood in my mouth or on my lips as I walk down the hall to my next class.

"Good thing the hall is empty." I tell myself as I feel my eye change back to normal.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

It was early in the morning and we were all having breakfast before we went on with our daily lives. The table was big enough that there were a few extra chairs still empty, even with six vampire brothers and two girls in the household. Subaru sat at the other end of the table away from me and to where Reiji sat next to him. The dinning room started out silent as they all ate; besides me.

"Why aren't you eating, Christina?" I hear Reiji's voice as he spoke from the other side of the table.

"I...I'm just not hungry." I answer as I kept staring down at my plate. To be honest, I have felt like throwing up since drinking that man's blood last night. My body can't handle A positive blood.

"Well you look like you are ready to just devour that whole plate of food the way you're are looking at it." Laito says in an amusing tone.

"Actually, that reminds me." Everyone stops what they were doing and all stare at Reiji as he spoke in a serious tone. "Apparently, I got a call saying that someone drank so much blood from a student last night that he was close to death from severe blood loss. And I'm curious who did it."

"What's the blood type?" Ayato asks.

"A positive."

Laito gags as he hears the answer and shakes his head. "None of us like A positive blood. Does that mean there is another vampire at the school?"

"There must be." Everyone went silent as they all look at each other.

"I'm going." I quickly say before standing from my chair and running out of the dining room door and towards my room.

" _Their gonna find out it's me."_


	6. Chapter 6- Lost

_**SLAM**_

"Where the hell is it?!" I shout at the top of my lungs and start pulling at my hair.

I was in my room after we had breakfast and sat on the wide windowsill. But it finally crossed my mind a little while after I sat there to clear my mind, I remembered that I didn't have my silver knife with me. Checking my pockets and all over my room, I didn't see a single sign that it would be in here.

"Damn it." I grunt as I stood in the middle of the trashed room.

"What is the meaning of this?" I turn around and see Reiji at the door with his arms crossed and a grim expression on his face.

"Tch."

"What are you looking for?" Raito ask as he appears on the windowsill.

"Maybe his…." Kanato holds Teddy up to him and he asks him; "What do you think he's looking for Teddy?"

"What did you lose Subaru?" Looking at the ground, I saw Shuu sitting on the ground where there is less debris.

"My knife."

"Wait, so this is what Subaru looks like when he loses his knife?" Laito asks with a tilted head. "I got to remember not to be around you then."

"Did you take my knife?!" I shout at him.

Laito holds his hands up and shakes his head. "No, no, no. I didn't touch your knife."

"Where did you last have it then?" Yui asks me.

"Like I would remember." I answer in frustration. I then look around the room and notice everyone's face; besides one. "That bitch." I mutter to myself before disappearing.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

"Christina!" I appear in Christina's room and found it empty.

Looking around, the bathroom door was closed but I saw a bright light appear from beneath it. Stomping over to the bathroom, I slammed the door open and saw Christina leaning against the toilet; looking paler than normal. And a smell a blood found its way up my nose. It wasn't a good smell of blood like Yui's; it was more like a rotten corpse was in here and the blood just rusted all over the place. It gave me a kick in the gut and I felt like throwing up.

"Oh, hey Sub," Before she finished speaking, she leans down again and throws up in the toilet and the smell of blood around me got stronger.

"Damn it. What are you throwing up?" I ask sternly as I cover my nose and look away.

"A…. positive…" Her voice trails and she throws up again as I look back with wide eyes. I totally forgot about why I came into her room, but I couldn't think because the mortal in front of me drank blood.

"Wait, what?" I stood at the door frozen. How did she drink blood? And why is she throwing it up?

"I get sick when I drink A positive blood... I couldn't help myself that I did it." I was confused. Is she talking about the kid that nearly died?

"Did you drink his blood?" I walk up to her as she flushes the toilet and leans against the wall behind it.

"Yeah."

"But, you're a mortal." She looks up at me with a blank expression. "You're a mortal, aren't you?" She doesn't answer me and I grew irritated. "Answer me!"

Christina doesn't do anything but hug her knees and hide her face from me. I got even more annoyed and punch the wall above her making her scream and move away from me. Getting a chance, I grab a hold of her wrist and pull her towards me.

"Answer," Before I could complete my sentence, I stare at her eye in bewilderment and froze again. Her eye was in a cat-eye shape and also held the same color crimson. But her right eye that was covered with her bangs was still the same. "Your eye." I mutter.

Being totally off guard, Christina quickly and swiftly turns my body and tosses me onto the ground. Then grabbing hold of my wrists, she pins them down at my sides and she straddles me at my waist. She somehow automatically has amazing vampire strength; more than me possibly.

"Hey brother." Christina smirks and her tone was somewhat cocky.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"You just don't want to believe it. But it is true." She giggles darkly and I notice a pair of sharp fangs.

"Are those…"

"Fangs? Yes." She opens her mouth more and hisses. "Real and sharp. Want to feel?" Christina then lowers herself to my collarbone and I feel a sharp sting before pushing my head back and grunting.

"What the fuck?!" I shout at her but I start to feel a little weak. "I thought you were a mortal!"

She sits up and I saw some blood drip down her lips. "Hehe. Well maybe you should get to know me more."

She leans down again and I close my eyes to get ready to the sting only to feel myself become lightweight and feel no sting on my collarbone. Opening my eyes, I found myself alone in the bathroom with Christina disappeared and gone. But the rusty smell of A positive blood still hung in the air.

" _Who is she?"_


	7. Chapter 7- Kiss

I caught myself before biting into Subaru's collarbone again as my cat-eye went away and I hid my fangs again. I close my eyes and disappear and reappear somewhere in the mansion's halls. I lean myself against the wall and sunk down hugging my knees again.

I didn't want him to see me like that!

"Why are you crying?" Hearing a husky voice above me, I look up and see Shuu standing above me with a blank expression.

"I'm not crying." I correct as I hid my face again.

"Well why are you out here then?"

"He found out what I'm like like _that_."

"As a vampire?"

I nod to him as I began to feel tears start to well in my eyes. I blink hard but it only made them fall down my cheek.

"What did you do to become so soft right now?" Shuu asks.

"I bit him." As I answered, Reiji's presence appeared in front of me and his face showed a grim expression.

"You did what now?" He asks in a low voice.

"I bit him and drank his blood!" I repeat again, shouting as I continued to cry.

"That is unacceptable!" He shouts at me like I was a disobedient child.

"Considered taboo." Another voice enters the conversation.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't talk, considering that is what we did half our lives." Then hearing Raito's voice speak a fact, everyone went quiet besides my crying.

Shuu then leans down and picks me up in a cradle as I continued to cry. Clenching onto his light blue sweater, he took large strides as he walks down the hall on the opposite side of the mansion; towards his room. It was silent between us as he carries me to his room, but I just continued to cry at the things that I did. Subaru is gonna hate me even more now! I wanted us to get closer, but I just made him add another concrete wall between us.

We finally get to Shuu's room and as he opens the door, I notice that the first thing you see is a stairway that enters his room. Then over the railing was a green striped couch and a table in front of it. He also has a desk not far from the stairway. His bed seems to be a huge queen that laid in the middle of the room and was covered in a plain white blanket. Closing the door behind him, he kept me in his arms and walks down the steps. Walking over to the bed he sets me down in the middle of the large queen then unexpectedly; he moves right above me and stares down at me with a blank expression.

"Shuu…" I quietly say his name as I stare into his blue eyes.

"Where did you bite him?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"On his collarbone." Shuu then leans down and slides his lips down my neck to my collarbone, making a shiver go down my spine. Then sinking his fangs into my skin, I gasp at how hard he actually bites.

"Hm, your blood is actually sweet." He says after a moment of sucking my blood.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask nervously.

"If anyone else found out that your blood is as sweet as Yui's, then it is a bad thing." I whimper as he bites down on my collar again and worked his way up to my neck.

"Shuu… please stop."

He quit biting me and looks at me, still down at my neck. He doesn't say anything as he comes up and makes my lips meet his. My eyes were wide open as he kisses me and as lightly as possible. Then as we part, Shuu looks down at me with eyes half closed while I still had my eyes wide open. I couldn't handle looking at him anymore and turn my gaze away from him.

"Christina, look at me." He says in a sheepish voice and uses his finger to hold my chin and make him look at him in the eye again. He then leans down again and kisses me again; but this time I closed my eyes and kiss him back.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I woke up on Shuu's queen and notice that he wasn't next to me. Then again, I don't even remember falling asleep so I wouldn't know if he fell asleep with me or not. But then deciding to get out of bed and go back to my room, I look up and see that the moon was high in the sky and that maybe everyone was asleep. Quietly sneaking out of the room, I walk down the hall towards my room. But as I walk down a hallway with large windows on my right, a familiar figure shows up in the moonlight making me stop in my tracks.

"Subaru…" I whisper his name to myself as he emerges not to far from me and glares at me.

" _I'm so dead."_


	8. Chapter 8- Exposed

I stood in front of Christina as she stood not too far from me.

It was in the middle of the night and I was still looking for my knife. I am in a pissy mood and adding to the paranormal in saw in Christina a while ago, I didn't know what to think. After that experience, I remembered how my mother was bipolar. Maybe Christina is also bipolar. All these things that I'm finding out about her slowly, it shows me more evidence of her being Christa's kid.

" _Damn it! I can't do it!"_

I glared at her for another moment before averting my eyes and clicking my tongue. "Tch. Screw this." I walk past Christina towards my room, but I was then grabbed by the wrist and held back. Looking back, Christina looks me in the eye.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"Yeah. You sure have a lot to apologize about." I reply back bluntly.

She gasps before looking at the ground and letting go of my wrist. I walk away without looking over my shoulder again.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I walk through the door of my bedroom and on the floor was Shuu. He was leaning against the wall with his head back. His arms were crossed and he laid there without a care in the world. Sometimes I wonder how I can become like him for just a day.

"Wrong room." I say to him as I walk up.

Opening one eye and looks up at me; "Nope. Right room."

"Need to talk to me or something?" Walking past him, I sat on the top of my coffin and stare at him as he teleports to one of the chairs.

He spoke with his head still leaned back. "Yeah. About Christina." I click my tongue again.

"Nothing to talk about."

"There is a lot to talk about."

"Like how I'm probably gonna kill her if she doesn't leave this place in the next 24 hours?" I roll my eyes at him before noticing that that would have been the last thing I would have thought to say to Shuu.

Using his strength and speed, Shuu grabs the collar of my jacket and pins me to the wall behind me. I was frozen and speechless; I have never seen Shuu act this mad before. His fangs were out and he gritted his teeth. I also think he broke a few of my ribs from the force of me hitting the wall and his hard grip on me.

"You are not gonna lay a finger on her!" He shouts at me making my eyes widen. "Listen to me Subaru. Weather you like it or not; Christina is your little sister. She told me everything that has happened in her past life and it is very similar to yours. She was forced to kill her own birth mother because she knew that you killed Christa. Took her years to find this place and finally meet you. But the only thing you're giving her is space. She knows Christa as well as you do."

I finally spoke up when my head started to work again. "Bet she doesn't know that I'm filthy and just worthless."

"Oh she knows. Her mother was raped!"

"What?" My jaw drops as I heard what her mother went through.

"Oh yeah. So you shouldn't even be comparing yourselves. Christa might have not been raped, but she at least had Karl around and you at least know who your father is." Shuu lets go of my jacket and took a step back, still staring at me with a glare.

"Who raped her mother?" I ask.

"Some mortal who had a chance to abuse her half to death and leave her on the streets." I felt like I couldn't breath for some reason. Christinas mother went through worst hell then Christa. "And you are right, she isn't your sister. She's your half sister." I raise an eyebrow as he continues to explain. "Christina's birth mother was Christa's best friend. The two made a pact when they were young that if one of them had a child that looked like the other, then that child shall become theirs."

"Was her mother a vampire?"

"Yes. That's why she doesn't show her fangs until she goes crazy. Just like what you saw earlier." Christina's eye and fangs pop into my head and I shook my head to get the horrific image out.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask him.

"I want you to apologize and accept her." I snort as I heard his request.

"It's not that easy." I look out the window and out to the rose garden. "Even if I hate her guts, I'm still trying to accept her being here in the mansion."

Shuu turns his back to me and starts leaving the room. "Then go to her room and just apologize."

"Right now?"

"Right now." Then he disappears before getting to my door.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

Listening to my big brother, I stood in front of Christina's bedroom door and just stood there for what seemed like eternity. But the words from Shuu made me actually get this close to her.

I sigh before transporting in, knowing that the door squeaks.

Teleporting to the foot of the bed, I look down at Christina's sleeping face and furrow my brows together.

" _Her mother was raped!"_

Those words kept repeating in my head and I couldn't get them to shake off. She looks too innocent to know that she is a rape child. I couldn't help but look down in pity. I am starting to feel sorry for her. Sitting on the edge of her bed, I extend my hand out and gently shake her shoulder.

"Hey Christina." I quietly call out to her as I kept shaking her.

"Mmmm. Subaru?" She sheepishly calls out my name and I start to feel myself heat up. Like an alpha wolf preying on a young female wolf in heat. I can't tell why I was feeling like this. She's my sister after all!

"Hey. I need to tell you something." Christina finally sits up still half asleep the blanket falls from her shoulder and exposes her body. I finally notice that she sleeps naked.

"What is it?" I swear to God, it was incest that I was even looking at her naked body. Her breasts were actually bigger than I thought also. Her body was lean with barely any curves to it and seemed pale from not tanning. And her pussy is shaved. Making me able to see how tight she was.

" _I'm a fucking pervert!"_ I kept screaming at myself in my head.

"Um…." My voice trails as I kept looking at her body and felt myself burn.

"Huh?" Looking down at herself, Christina's eyes widen when she notices that she was exposed to me all the way. Then letting out a little scream, she grabs the blanket and covers herself as fast as she could. "Get out!"

Hearing her scream in a girlish voice made me forget how different she was earlier today. Then teleporting outside her room, I was burning hot from seeing her naked. Leaning against her door, I hear her scream again and shout at Shuu for appearing while she was still naked. Shaking my head in amusement, I walk down the hall towards my room again and smile.

" _I can't believe I got horny from my sister."_


	9. Chapter 9- False

I held the blanket to my chest to cover my breasts, but I know it's no use because Subaru already saw me naked for half a minute. Curse my habit for sleeping naked! Once he teleported out of the room, I breathe out a sigh of relief before hearing another voice in the room.

"Didn't know you slept naked." Looking over at the couch, I saw Shuu laying with his music in and his eyes staring at me with a smirk on his face. My face burned as I saw him.

"Get out!" I shout at him, but he didn't listen. Instead he teleports next to me and leans in kissing my shoulder. "Shuu!"

He doesn't say anything, but neither can I because his lips were covering mine. I have gotten used to kissing him because his kisses are addicting. His body is cold but his lips were soft and warm against mine. He pushes his lips harder onto mine and I felt his tongue slide into my cavern. His tongue plays with mine as we continue to kiss each other. I then let out a slight moan as I felt his hands start to run down my neck and arms. His cool touch sent shivers down my spine and an unknown pleasure starts to well up in me.

"Shuu…" I say his name as we let go of each other.

"Hm. You just want me that badly." He looks down at my and I notice that I somehow let go of the blanket and had a tight grip on his sweater. I didn't know I was doing it! But Shuu only chuckles as I finally let go of him. "You little slut." His breath was against my lips before taking mine away.

Running his hands down the sides of my body, his hands reach the area no one has ever touched before. Flinching to his touch, I attempt to get out of his grip but he held a tight embrace on me and pulls my naked body against him. His hand still down at my sex, his finger begins to rub me slowly making me gasp out loud.

"Damn. You're just soaking wet for me." Shuu's voice and expression shows me a whole new side to him. He seems more perverted and seductive like this.

"Mmm…" I could say anything clearly as he rubs me harder, making me throw my head back and moan out. I never would have thought that I would ever sound like this in my life.

As he kept rubbing me in my sex, a jolt of pain went through me as I felt something go up inside me. I bit down on my lower lip to keep myself from letting out a scream but a loud moan was still able to escape my mouth. I felt Shuu's finger go deeper and I couldn't help but hold a tight grip on his sweater again.

"It… hurts…" I was finally able to speak clearly and the pain seems to make me tremble.

"It was either do this to loosen you up or tear you in half." I whimper as I heard the second part. He leans down and whispers in my ear; "Your choice." Then I felt him add another finger in me, making me lean into him to muffle my scream.

He continues to slowly pump his fingers in me until I didn't scream anymore. But then laying me down suddenly on the comforter, he goes down to eye level with my sex and spreads my legs wider to have better access. I became completely flustered, closing my eyes and biting down on my finger, I felt Shuu's tongue lick my sex slowly and roughly.

"Not only is your blood sweet, but your juices are also sweet." I hear him say seductively as he continues to lick me.

I try as much as I could to be quiet with my moans as he kept licking and playing with my clit. But I accidently let out a loud one as he sticks his tongue into me and I unconsciously buck my hips.

"Eager much, little slut?" I reply with a moan as he sucks on my sex and lightly nips at my clit.

I began to tremble as he kept pumping his tongue in me and I felt a tight knot in me uncoil and release. I screamed Shuu's name as he slurped up every last drop of my juices. I was breathing hard and I felt myself beginning to sweat. Looking up at Shuu, I saw that he starts to undress in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Shuu. What are you doing?"

"How am I gonna make you mine if I'm still clothed?"

My eyes widened as I heard him say that he wants to make me his. And he wants to take my virginity. Didn't think it would have been Shuu even if he was my first kiss. Shuu was finally fully naked in front of me and I couldn't help but stare at his penis. I didn't expect it to be so big. Now I know why he said I had to be loosened up. He would actually tear me in two if he just put himself in me. Crawling on top of me, he kisses me on the lips as I felt the head of his penis against me. I think I'm having second thoughts about this.

"This is gonna hurt." He says before thrusting himself in me. I cover my mouth with my hand to not let my scream out and push my head back as pain of my insides tearing took over my body. Shuu leans down into my neck and bites me. I felt him sucking my blood as I tried to get used to the pain all over my body. "You already taste different." Looking down, I saw a smirk across his lips as he moves down to my shoulder.

"I'm okay now." I whisper. Shuu leans up to where our noses touched and he stares at me.

"You sure? It's still gonna hurt." He warns.

"Mhm." I nod my head and bite down on my lip again.

Shuu looks down at me before he slowly moves himself in me, making me adjust to his size. I didn't feel the tearing pain again but instead felt a blissful pleasure run in me as Shuus pace increases. I failed to keep myself quiet and my moans start to fill the room. Shuu then sits up taking me with him and making me straddle him as we were still connected. Grabbing hold of my hips, he commands me to grind against him. I was confused at first but then I got the hang of it as I swirled my hips on his length. Removing his hands from my hips, he slides them up to my breasts and pinches them; making my breath hitch and moan. His large hands went completely around my breasts as he played with my right and his lips sucked on my left.

"Shuu!" I shout out his name as I felt myself tighten and tremble again. I felt like I could collapse but Shuu forces me to keep going as he bucks his hips. Until I finally release the second time.

I sat in the same position as before with Shuu's penis still in me and I was breathing hard. Sweat was rolling down my body and I felt some drops of blood run down my inner thigh. Shuu then unexpectedly turns me so I was facing away from him and he enters me from behind. I throw my head back as a stretching pain goes through me and I felt him drilling my ass. Shuu immediately moves his hips in a fast motion and makes me bounce. Besides the little energy I had, Shuu bites me on my shoulder and drinks my blood as he keeps fucking me till I become sore.

Shuu began to let out husky grunts in my ear as I start to feel his penis throb in me. He thrust hard and fast until I felt a warm feeling go up in me. I lean back on his broad chest from exhaustion and felt him breathing hard also. Taking himself out from me, he gently lays me down on my side and pulls the covers over both our naked bodies. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he takes one of the earbuds from his ears and places it in mine. I began to listen to beautiful violin music before I felt myself fall into darkness.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

"Bitch-chan!" I hear a familiar seductive voice behind me as I was walking down the hall. Looking back, I saw Laito walking towards me with a smirk on his face.

"What did you just call me?" I ask in confusion.

"Bitch-chan." He repeats again in the same manner.

"Isn't that what you call Yui?"

"Yes, but now since you are in this family, I can call you whatever I want." Then grabbing hold of my shoulder, he pulls me towards him and goes down to bite me. Leaning down, his lips run down my collar and his fangs sunk in me. But it didn't last long when he stood up straight again with his eyes open wide. "Your blood." He mutters before letting go of me.

"What about my blood?" I ask.

"It's… fresh. With something." His eyes narrow and he stares at me. "You lost your virginity last night didn't you?"

" _Wow… How did he know?"_

I stare at him without replying. "Let me guess. You did it with your brother." My eyes widen as I saw him smirk.

"Wait! No!" I tried to deny his false statement but he didn't listen!

"Oh my God. Wait till Ayato hears this." Then he disappears.

" _Oh no."_


	10. Chapter 10- Unpure

I laid in my coffin fully awake, not wanting to get up. I was still heated from last night when I saw Christina naked. I somehow couldn't get that image out of my head! Even when I tried to remember Christa, I saw Christina. It's like she's taking over my life.

My arms crossed behind my head and cushioned it even with the soft padding inside. It was quiet in the dark coffin. I didn't even hear my own breathing. But out of nowhere, my hearing has heard a commotion from the basement and I quickly transport to the basement to see what all the noise was about.

"What's going on?" I ask sternly.

"Oh! Subaru! Um…" Raito rubs the back of his neck and looks back at Ayato and Yui, who were playing darts.

"Something's on your mind." I walk towards them and cross my arms over my chest. "Spit."

Raito gulps before speaking. "You took your sister's virginity last night."

"What?" My eyes widen and I froze in front of them. "What do you mean I took Christina's virginity last night?" Is looking at her naked considered taking her virginity away?

"Wait. If he's confused, does that mean…" Yui shook her head in confusion.

"Laito!" Looking back, Christina appeared with a shocked expression on her face. "Please tell me you didn't say it."

"Umm… Maybe." Raito replies.

"No, no, no, no! You've got it wrong!"

"No. I think I've heard enough." I walk towards Christina with a glare and match her steps as she backs into a wall. "I heard enough to know that you lost your virginity to someone."

"Why would it concern you? You don't accept me." Christina snaps back at me, making me growl and punch the concrete wall behind her, just inches from her head. She shuts her eyes tight and begins to shake.

A hand then pushes me back away from Christina and I look up to see Shuu with a grim expression on his face. I click my tongue before I walk over to the pool table and lean against it. Shuu as usual goes to nap on the couch but Christina sat down and allowed Shuu to lay his head on her thighs. She plays with his hair as the three idiots behind me kept whispering amongst themselves.

"If you've got something to say, say it!" I shout at them making them shut up.

"Christina, how old are you?" Yui asks after a moment.

"15." My eyes widen when I heard her age. I was actually thinking that she would be about my age, not younger.

"You seem young to lose your virginity." Yui shook her head again, making her hang her head.

"Yui lost her virginity?" Then out of nowhere, Kanato appears and looks at all of us with a confused look.

"What?! No!" Yui grew flustered, making Ayato chuckle.

"Not yet."

"Ayato! Shut up." I shout at him.

"What's all the commotion about?" Then Reiji comes out of nowhere and looks around at all of us.

"Yui lost her virginity." Kanato speaks out first before everyone else.

"What?!" She screams when shaking her head violently.

"When did this become about Yui?" Raito asks, making them all stop.

"What is _this_ really about?" Reiji asks.

"Um, Christina lost her virginity last night to someone."

"Tch." I click my tongue because I was already sick of that word.

Reiji stares at Christina as she continues to play with Shuu's hair. "How is this our problem?"

"Aren't you curious to whom she lost it too?" Raito asks him, making Reiji snort.

"Like you couldn't tell." He then disappears.

"Huh…" Raito raises an eyebrow as he looks back at Ayato and Yui.

"She lost it to me." Looking at Shuu, he had one eye open as he looks at all over us before closing it again with a sigh. "Was it so hard to find out?"

"So, Yui is still a virgin?" Kanato didn't seem to follow the situation, making me annoyed with him.

"Shut it, pip-squeak." I snap at him, resulting in him frowning then disappearing to where ever.

"Geez, someone's in a bad mood." Ayato says to Raito.

"Maybe it's because he wanted to be the one to take Christina's virginity." Raito replies to Ayato. I clench my teeth before I grab a dart and throw it at Raito. In a split second, he ducks enough to just barely miss it and stick it in the red dot in the middle of the dart board.

"Shut it." I growl at him before disappearing into my room again.

" _Damn it!"_

 ** _Author's Note: Hello to all you Diabolik Lovers fan group. If you read this chapter and all you're thinking right now is that Subaru actually wanted to take Christina's virginity away, it's actually the complete opposite. His "brother senses" came in and he was hoping to keep her a virgin but gets mad when he finds out that she loses it. If you still don't understand, it will be in the next chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and enjoy! ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11- Acceptance

I walk down the stairs toward the kitchen to get a snack before we left to school, but as I was passing the living room doors two familiar voices came through and into my ear. Making me stop in my tracks and listen. Even though eavesdropping is bad.

"So you are finally accepting her?" I hear Shuu's voice ask.

"Yes! But as I accept being the big brother I want to act like her big brother." Subaru replies sternly.

"Meaning…"

"I make sure no one touches her, and if someone does they're gonna get it."

Subaru spoke in a low voice as he kept speaking to Shuu, but then I heard Shuu slightly chuckle.

"Is this about me taking her virginity?" I heard him ask with a smirk.

"Yes!" Subaru shouts and it echos throughout the room.

"Hm. It's not like when I did take it you accepted her."

"Well I am! And I want to keep her a virgin as long as I can." I slightly gasp as I heard him say that.

"Well she isn't." Shuu states bluntly. "Your brother senses should have came in a few days earlier so you would be able to have kept her a virgin."

Subaru hesitates and sighs before speaking again in a calm voice. "Look, Shuu. You are my favorite brother out of all five of you. But somehow, Christina coming here finally got to me. And even if I respect you; I really don't want you to be her boyfriend." My chest began to tighten as I heard his voice. And just him saying it. He's protective all of a sudden about me, but if he is his favorite brother; why can't I be with Shuu?

"I would like to know reasons." Shuu lazily states.

"We can never share equally in this household." Subaru says with a stern voice again.

"That's what you're afraid of? Is that if I call Christina as mine but she is your sister that we won't be able to share?" I didn't hear any reply from Subaru as he stood quietly. "Listen; I already changed her blood and claimed her as mine, but she can still be your sister. Just be your protective self all the time."

Subaru sighs again. "Okay."

"Also; about your knife." Shuu changes the subject.

"What? Did you find it?"

"Yeah. It's in your room right now."

"Where did you find it?"

Shuu doesn't say anything in return before I heard footsteps come towards the door. Stepping back as the doors open, Subaru looks down at me in surprise as I stare up at him blankly. I then slightly smile as I continued to look up at him. And I thought I saw him slightly smile before he began to walk away.

"You heard it all?" Looking back, Shuu stood at the doorframe with his arms crossed and his eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I reply before looking in the direction of where Subaru left to.

"He's just protective. He might be rough but once he gets used around you and you get to know him better; you two will really be like brother and sister." I look up at Shuu again and smile as a tear of joy ran down my eye.

"I'm glad. I hope that could happen soon." Shuu opens his eyes and walks towards me. Leaning down, he kisses me on the lips before I felt him bite my lower lip and drew a little bit of blood. "Hey Shuu. What happens to my blood when I lose my virginity?"

"The vampire you lost your virginity to will enjoy your blood ten times more than they did before you were a virgin. But to other vampires, your blood becomes dull, tasteless. That's why we feed on virgins more than on woman who have had sex before." He explains as he ran his thumb on the edge of my lower lips where blood was coming out. "And they would be able to taste who was the one that claimed you." Shuu smirks before kissing me again and running his tongue across my lip.

" _I was claimed by a pervert."_ I laugh to myself.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

We finally got into the limo that waited for us outside the entrance of the mansion and apparently, Shuu and I were the last ones.

"Well look who finally decides to show up." Laito says out of amusement.

"We might as well be late because of you two." Reiji says without lifting his eyes from his book.

I hung my head as I sat next to Shuu in the front of the limo facing the other six. Yui and Ayato were on the other end and Ayato kept calling her pancake. But she just kept trying to stop him and telling him that she was busy because she was looking through a math book. On the side sat Laito with some weird smirk on his face, Kanato who talked to Teddy, Reiji who was reading his book, and Subaru who was looking outside the window. I then began to hear violin music out of nowhere and felt Shuu place an earbud into my left ear. Looking up at him, his head was leaned back as he rested. Smiling to myself, I lean on his shoulder and closed my eyes as I continue to listen to beautiful classics.

" _I cannot be any happier than I am now."_


	12. Chapter 12- Flight

I stood on the roof of the school and stare up at the full moon.

The moon at times gave me some tranquility in chaotic times almost like what is going on now at the mansion. And especially on the full moon that's when everyone at home goes crazy for Yui's blood and I just try to stay out of it even though it's the best blood I have ever tasted.

I breathe in the silent, cool air as I closed my eyes.

"It's nice seeing you like this." Opening my eyes, Christina floats in front of me with a slight smile on her face.

"Why aren't you at home?" I ask sternly.

"Well, I wanted to hangout with you. Shuu told me you would usually hang out here after school."

I stood silently before sighing. "Fine."

"Yay!" She jumps around in midair as though she was on solid ground. "Can we fly around for a while?" I nod before floating off the ground to Christina's height. Unexpectedly, she grabs hold of my hand and pulls me towards the sky.

"Hey! Slow down!" I shout at her but she seemed to excited to even listen.

"Weeee!" Christina went on until I just finally gave up.

She lets go of my hand and spun around in the sky like she has never flewn before. Then it hit me.

"Have you ever flewn before?" She stops and looks at me.

"Well, it's very rare that I do. I'm still trying to get the hang of it." And as she says that she loses her balance and flips forward.

"I see that." I say before chuckling and making Christina frown.

"Yeah but I got one thing down." I raise an eyebrow before she floats on her back, and begins to fall!

"Christina!" I fly down as fast as I could to try to catch up to her but she was falling full force. As I got a little closer, I heard her giggle before her whole body jerks upward and she begins to float again.

"Geez, calm down." She says to me with an eye roll.

"Like hell I'm gonna calm down!" I shout at her, making her freeze. "You shouldn't freak me out like that! Damn it! I thought you were gonna try to kill yourself!" Christina hung her head in silence before I exhaled deeply. "Just don't do that to your brother again."

Christina gasps before immediately hugging me tight. "You called yourself 'brother'." She whispers.

I sigh again. "Yeah. I guess you're starting to rub off on on me." I wrap my arms around her as she continues to embrace me.

"Hey, Subaru."

"Hm?"

"Does this mean I'm grounded because I bit you?" I laugh as she asks me.

"Oh yeah! And you're also grounded for having sex at a young age." I frown at her again as she stares at me with bewilderment.

"What?! That's not fair! It was my own decision!" She snaps back at me.

"Yeah well you're 15. In no way in hell should a 15 year old lose her virginity to a 19 year old."

"Shuu's 19?" My jaw dropped and I couldn't help but facepalm myself.

"You didn't bother to ask?" She shook her head as a reply. "Oh boy."

"Hehe. Sorry." I shook my head and sigh again.

"Damn it. Okay, whatever. You're still grounded. Now let's get home."

"Okay." Christina pouts as we begin to fly through the sky to the mansion.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I stared down at my knife in my hands. It gave me a nice cool feeling in my fingers as I continued to hold on to it. I stared at my reflection on the blade and saw it gleam in the moonlight. Putting the knife away in my boot, I took the faded picture of Christina and her mother. I couldn't see any resembles in them. Her mother had short black hair and what seemed like light blue eyes while Christina as a child had long white hair with red eyes. I can also tell that Christina didn't have fangs. Not like how we did when we were kids. But her mother did.

A strange presence creeped up on me and I look up from the picture. Standing up from the window sill, I fold the picture and place it into my pocket before teleporting to the living room and seeing Ayato, Raito, Kanato, and Reiji beat me. Looking around, my eyes met a dark figure with a smirk on his face. I quickly inhaled his scent before glaring at him.

"Who are you?" I ask. The first to break the tense silence in the room.

"I'm Christina's father."

" _Wait, what?"_


	13. Chapter 13- Father

I stood frozen with the rest of my brothers after the guy answered my question honestly. He can't be her father! Can he?

He chuckles to break the silence. "Wondering how I could be her father? I think you have seen this before." He quickly blinks and his eyes quickly appear into a cat-eye shape and were the colors of a crimson moon.

"You're a vampire?" Kanato asks.

"You can call me a vampire. But I'm also a demon." He answers.

"You are a dampire." Reiji says with a growl.

"No wonder your scent stinks." I also comment with him.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner." He cheers out in amusement and smiles wickedly.

"I want you out of our home." Reiji says in a low voice to him, making the guy frown.

"I'm not leaving till I see Christina."

"For what reason?!" I shout out to him.

"Look, I know you're her big brother, but let daddy handle this." He grins with amusement again as he stares at me with his eyes making me remember Christinas.

"You aren't going anywhere near her."

"Hey guys, am I the only one...getting...the...chills…" And at that moment; Christina walks into the room and catches an eye on the guy. Taking a step back, he walks towards her with an empty smile on his face.

"Ah. Baby girl! Long time no see. Did you miss your father?" He walks towards her with open arms as though he was expecting a hug from her but she just kept taking steps back.

"Stay away from me fucker." To be honest, I think that was the first time I have ever heard Christina swear.

But the guys face went grim and before he did anything else, I stood in front of Christina as a guard and glared at her "father".

"So that's how it's gonna be. Fine then, I'll take it by force." He extends his hand out and swiftly moves it to the side, but as he did my body flew across the room and I fell on the ground with a grunt. Ayato went to attack him but was then slammed onto the ground, not being able to get up. And it also happened to the rest of them in the room and me.

"What do you want from me?" Christina's voice shook as she kept trying to get away from him.

"Your mother didn't tell you, did she? Oh well, since you're still conscious now; I might as well tell you.

"After Christa married Karlheinz, your mother became depressed and alone. But as she became depressed that was the best time for me to continue my plan of continuing the dampire race. When your mother was raped, she was raped by me. And she knew that I was a dampire, she just never bothered to tell you that you were also part dampire. Even with the little gene you have in you, you are still capable to carry out the power that I need. A young female dampire has greater power than even some of the strongest dampires in the demon world. That's why males feed on females to earn that power. But because of males have been killing off all the females, there were no females left so then the population of dampires were decreasing. Left to only the few that try to survive by raping vampires to create a dampire daughter to carry out this power and be killed to feed the strongest out of the strong."

The guys face churned with wicked smiles as he continued to speak about dampires. How the males killed the females to get power. And they killed all the female dampires to just have that power.

They live in a sick hell and they have sick minds.

"So you see; Christina is not just a rape child, she is also just livestock. Only to be born and raised to become a meal for a king." The guy says with a wicked laugh, making Christina start to shake.

"You used my mom?" She asks with widened eyes.

"Oh we didn't just use her, but she was the first vampire in centuries to finally give birth to a daughter. The others only had sons." He frowns.

"What did you do with them?" Reiji asks.

"Oh, we had enough men already. We just killed the sons and their mothers." I don't know how he could do it but the guy easily answers with a shrug about killing innocent. Actually I really shouldn't be talking.

"Not only are you a pervert but you are also a murderer!" Christina screams at him as tears ran down her face. I couldn't help but struggle to help her.

"Don't talk to your father like that." The guy frowns at her and begins to walk towards her again.

"YOU ARE NEVER GONNA BE MY FATHER!" He then scowls and opens his mouth revealing his fangs, making Christina covers her ears with her hands and fall to the ground on her knees. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" She kept yelling.

"I'll make it stop once you're dead." We all watched him as he kneels down on one knee and bring his face next to Christina's neck.

"Get away from her!" I shout. But he didn't listen as he bit down on Christina's neck and she sat there in some trance. But his bite didn't last long before he pulls back and stares at her in surprise.

"Her blood. It's been contaminated."

"Yeah. By me." Then appearing out of nowhere, Shuu stared at the guy with narrow eyes and arms crossed. "Get away from her."

"You fucking ruined her blood!" He shouts at him. "She's useless to me now!" He then kicks her in the stomach making her fall to the ground and groan in pain.

"Christina!" Raito and I shout out her name as she lay on the floor unconscious.

"I thought I told you to get away from her." Shuu spoke in a low growl as he is about to jump on the guy.

"She's useless. She needs to die." He says before kicking her again in the stomach and making Shuu jump up and punch the guy in the face before he was able to kick her again.

With the guy on the ground, we were all finally able to get free from the invisible ropes and run towards the fight. I quickly pick up Christina in a cradle before transporting to her room and carefully laying her on the bed. Transporting back to the fight, it went back and forth from demon to vampire and it seemed to be a draw. But I took out my knife from my boot and ran towards him with my knife. Quickly stabbing him in the heart, he stood motionless before falling to his knees and groaning in agony. He then turns into ashes as he began to fade and fall to the ground. We all watched his body fall apart and drop to the ground. But by the end, I was only able to say one thing to myself;

" _This is not how I was expecting our family reunion to be."_


	14. Chapter 14- Shuu

"Mmm… Ugh! My head." I clench the side of my head as I sat up from my bed. Wait, my bed?

I didn't remember falling asleep in my bed. As I tried to remember going to bed, my eyes widened as I remembered walking into the living room and seeing the man who raped my mother. But I knew he was bad news right away because his eyes were the same as my left eye that turns. And the aroma around him; it just stunk. Like he was bathing in filth and blood. Then remembering how he would laugh and grin while talking about raping my mother and other woman and just killing them if they had a son instead a daughter.

I then remember how I rejected him. But after I did, I covered my ears because I heard screams of hell in my head. I fall to the ground….then black out. I don't remember anything else besides waking up in bed with a bad headache.

I sigh in exhaustion as I rub the back of my neck. But as I felt the side of my neck, I felt some bite marks and some blood still running down my neck. Standing up from my bed, I walk over to the vanity and move my hair away from view and gasp as I saw two deep holes in my neck.

" _Did he bite me?"_ I couldn't help but begin to shake as I kept staring at the bite marks in the mirror.

"I tried to stop him." Turning around in a panic, I look back to see Subaru and breathe out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay Subaru. I just wasn't expecting to see him." I sit on the surface of the vanity and lean my head back on the mirror. "Didn't know I would be a dampire either."

"Part." He corrected. "Not much of you is a demon so we wouldn't have to worry too much about it." Subaru walks up to me and rests his hand on my head. I look up at him with tears forming in my eyes. "Geez you cry a lot." He states with annoyance but I didn't listen to him as I threw myself on him and embrace him tightly.

I felt Subaru tense for a second before he embraces me back and strokes my hair as I cry.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I sat in the bathtub as the warm water surrounded me. I felt a little better cleaning myself from the man touching me. It was nice to see my pale skin white again. I also got the blood out of my hair and also it white also. My clothes were also covered in blood. The butler took my clothes away to be cleaned or he said he would find something else for me to wear.

I breathe out a sigh of relief before feeling someone's finger touch my neck. Turning around, I spot Shuu on the other side of the tub still fully clothed and still listening to music.

"Does it hurt?" He asks as his brows furrowed.

"A little."

"What about your stomach?" I look down at myself and stared at the bruises that formed at where the man kicked me.

"Not much."

Shuu doesn't say anything else as he pulls me towards him and lays my body on top of his. He kept a tight grip on my body as we laid in the tub. Shu didn't seem like he wanted me to leave so soon. "You're not crazy, but you are just like your big brother." He says suddenly, making me look up at him.

"I'm the exact opposite of my brother." I tell him.

"Not really. You're both very strong willed vampires. You both seem to enjoy each other's presence."

"Yeah. He's gotten used to me." I smile as I remembered how we flew together last night.

"Yeah. He's got it through his thick little skull that he has to be a big brother to you." I giggle as he spoke to me about Subaru being thick.

"If you're talking about him like that then you probably knocked some sense into him?" He nods with a small smile on his face. "You're a good brother to him, Shuu."

"Yeah. I'm his favorite because I'm not crazy like the others. But I'm just glad that I'm not your brother." He looks down at me as I raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"If I was your brother, I wouldn't be able to kiss you." He then leans down and meets my lips. He kisses me for a second before we part for a moment and stare at each other in the eyes. And then I remembered,

"Hey Shuu. Are you 19?" I ask out of the blue.

Shuu hung his head back as though he was thinking of the answer. "Physical appearance and mortal years; yes." I raise my eyebrows as he answers. "Why?"

"Just asking."

"Is it because you're 15?"

I nod.

"Doesn't bother me one bit. As long as we're both vampires and together; mortal age difference isn't gonna take you away." I smile widely as he spoke to me. Saying that cute, kinky stuff.

We both begin to slightly blush as we kept staring at each other. I then lean in first and kiss Shuu deeper than last time and his tongue enters my mouth and plays with mine. I couldn't help but slightly moan in his kiss as we kept kissing until we both became out of breath and part.

"Why don't we continue this in your room." Shuu says seductively before picking me up out of the bathtub.

" _You don't have to tell me twice."_


	15. Chapter 15- Edgar

I woke up in the morning as the sun was already up over the horizon. My headache was gone and the bruises on my stomach have disappeared. My neck didn't feel the soreness from the bite that happen just last night.

Looking over my shoulder, Shuu quietly slept behind me with his music in and without a shirt. His face was still stern looking even when he slept. But his facial features are physically beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at him in awe. I then lightly brush his hair out of his face and run it down the side of his face. His breathing suddenly became ragged and he mumbles something in his sleep.

"Edgar…"

"Edgar?" I tilt my head in confusion as he began to clench the sheets around him. "Shuu."

His eyelids shot open and his blue eyes shook in fear, from a nightmare. His breathing completely stopped and his eyes darted around the room until they met mine. He closes his eyes again and sighs.

"Sorry." He apologizes before sitting up in bed.

I also sit up with him and set my hand on his arm. "Who's Edgar?" Shuu doesn't say anything as he looks the opposite way from me and out the balcony.

"He..." He began to speak but hesitates before completing. "He was an old friend. But…. He died in a fire."

"I'm sorry. Must have been hard."

"I tried to save him but…. He made me wait for him. He wanted to go and save his parents. But… he just ran off... into the fire…"

Shuu began to shake as he finished speaking as though he was remembering that day. It must have been hard on him. His old friend risking his life to kill himself for his parents. Shuu tried to save him but he didn't. I slowly wrap my arms around his shoulders and lean in to press my lips against his temple. We stood like that in silence for a minute before I lean my face into his neck and I smelt a little hint of lavender.

"You're the first person I have ever told." Shuu confirms out of the blue, making me look up at him and seeing him looking down at me with a blank expression. "Guessing you really do make a big affect on people." I smile up to him, triggering a small smile to spread on his face. Leaning down, he kisses me deeply on the lips, causing me to gasp.

"Shuu, we have to go down to get breakfast." I tell him.

"I think I already have my breakfast in front of me." A grin appears on his face as he crawls on top of me and continues to kiss me harder and deeper.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

"So you do this most of the school day?" I ask Shuu as we sat on the staircase leading to the third floor.

"Yes. But sometimes if I like the class then I would hang out there for a while. But if it's chaotic, then I would usually go to the music room." He replies to me as he sat on a step down from where I was sitting.

We were both leaning against the purple wall of the stairway leading to the third floor of the school. Shuu suggested that I should just skip today with him, but I was reluctant because I actually like school, to be honest. I don't think I have ever missed or skipped a day.

"Oh. I heard about that. Someone told me that you claimed the music room."

"I'm a second year senior. No one could do anything about me not getting what I want."

"Hm." I nod before I leaned my head back and relaxed to Shuu's music.

"Hey!" Then suddenly hearing an annoyed voice coming from the bottom of the steps, I turn my head to see a tall man with hair up in a messy ponytail. He wore the uniform quite messily and had the uniform jacket hanging from his elbows.

"Just ignore him." Shuu quietly whispers to me.

"Hey, you stupid NEET!" He walks up to him and gets into Shuu's face. "You're in my way."

"I can sit here if I want." He calmly replies.

"What?" The man finally notices me and stares at me with a strange look on his face. Without saying another word, we broke eye contact and he steps over Shuu's legs and continues up the stairs.

"Who's he?" I ask Shuu as I saw him leave my sights.

"Yuma Mukami." He answers. "Third eldest of four. Ruki, Kou, and Azusa."

"He has a… strange scent to himself." I look to the direction where Yuma walked and sniffed the air.

"Well, have you never smelt a half-human before?"

"Half-human?" I ask.

"The Mukami brothers are all half-vampires and half-mortals."

"Really?"

"Yes."

" _That's interesting about him. But I was thinking about something else."_


	16. Chapter 16- Neko-chan

I walk out of my class after a whole period of boredom. But at least I have some time away from my brothers because I'm a freshman.

Walking down the hall, I felt a strange presence run up me and turn back to find one of the Mukami brothers staring at me from a distance with a raised eyebrow. I didn't think much of it as I just glared back at him until he walks away the opposite way. Walking again down the hallway, I past the stairway only to be stopped by a voice.

"Did you see one of them?" Looking up the steps, Shuu sat against the stairway wall and listened to music like he would always do during school.

"Yeah. Saw Yuma like usual." I said as I walk up the steps and stood against the wall with him.

"Did he say anything?" Shuu looks up at me with one eye open.

I then remembered how he had a raised eyebrow. "No but he did look at me kinda in a weird way."

"Why?"

"Tch. Like I care."

"Cause Christina was with me earlier and he saw her." My eyes widened and I look down at Shuu as he leaned his head back again.

"Damn it." I say before teleporting to the first floor near Christina's locker.

"Oh. Hey Subaru!" Looking back, I saw Christina walking towards me with some books in her arms.

"Have you been around Yuma?" I ask sternly.

"Well, he did give me an apple earlier." She answers. "He also wanted to call me 'Subaru' but I stopped him and told him that I was your sister."

I click my tongue again and shake my head in disgust.

"What's wrong with that? He's a nice guy." Christina walks past me and towards her lockers as she kept speaking.

"I just don't want you to be around him and his brothers. They can be greedy at times." She looks back at me with raised eyebrows like I am not greedy at times.

"Sounds like someone." She says teasingly as she puts her books in her locker.

"Shut up." I tell her, making her giggle in amusement.

"Hey! Yuma was right! She is cute!" Christina and I both hear a voice from down the hallway before we both look up at see two of the Mukami brothers walking towards us.

"Shit." I say under my breath before standing in front of her.

"I didn't know...They had….a sister…" Azusa looks up to Kou as they kept walking towards us.

"Yeah. I know. Yuma-kun thought Subaru-kun turned into a girl." Kou laughs as he looks down at Azusa.

"Stay away from her." I tell them as they got close enough, making them stop and look at me in surprise.

"But we just want to meet the little Neko-chan!" Kou whines as he slumps his shoulders.

"Hehe! I'm called Neko-chan." Christina giggles behind me; making me glare back at her but she doesn't get affected by any of it as she smiles up at me.

"I still never understood you." I shake my head as I look away from her.

"I think...her name is...Christina…" Azusa tells his brother.

"Yep. I'm new to the family." As she tells them; Kou and Azusa look at Christina in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kou asks as he look back and forth between me and Christina.

"Like we're gonna tell you." I say to them as I turn my back to them and grab Christina's wrist.

"Bye!" Christina waves at them as I drag her down the hallway the opposite way and towards the stairway to get to class.

I look back at Kou and Azusa and see that the two stood in the same spot. But Kou held a smirk on his face as he stares at us with his right eye glowing red.

 _"Shit."_


	17. Chapter 17- Stalking

It was two in the morning and school was finally over. I had just finished putting away my textbooks in my locker when I heard footsteps move down the hallway. Looking over, I saw Yuma walking towards the exit as he kept tossing an apple in the air. He didn't look back at me as I closed my locker and walk towards his direction behind him. Then walking into the cool morning air, I hid behind a pillar as I saw Yuma get into a limo with his three brothers. As they drove off, I continued to transport to areas not to far away from their way home.

" _Geez. It would be way easier if it was a full moon so I could fly."_ I thought to myself as I kept following the limo.

Then finally arriving to a large mansion, the limo stops at the front steps before everyone exits the limo one at a time with Ruki exiting out last. But before he enters the front doors he turn around and looks in my direction, making me hide more behind the bush. Shrugging, he turns around and enters the mansion making me sigh out in relief.

I teleport back to my room after finding out where the Mukami brothers lived and I got ready for bed. But there really wasn't anything to do to get ready. I just took off all my clothes, set them on a chair, and do a few flexibility stretches. Such as splits, bridge, backhand spring, scorpion, front and back limber, heel stretch followed by a bow-and-arrow. Most of these are actually from cheer and gymnastics that I've picked up over the years and mastered. I found out that it is more comfortable doing them naked then trying to hold a scorpion with jeans on.

Crawling into the sheets, I close my eyes and waited till I fell asleep. But it never happened when I felt extra weight sink on top of me and soft lips run down the back of my neck. Looking up, I saw Shuu hovering above me without his shirt and without his music, which is kind of strange to see on him. He doesn't say anything as he pushes his lips onto mine.

"Shuu…" I moan out his name as he runs his hands to my breasts and begins to play with them.

"I've been waiting all day for this." He whispers.

"But we just had sex this morning."

"And it was a long wait till now."

Running his lips down my neck, he sinks his fangs into my skin and begins to suck my blood in pleasure. I tilt my head to the side to give him more access as he bites and kisses my neck in different areas. His hands kept playing with my breasts; massaging them and pinching my nipple causing me to moan out. His left hand began to run down the side of my body as it pushes down the blanket to expose me more. His hand runs down to the inside of my thigh and cups my sex as he lowers himself to my breasts and bites me just above it. I arch my back from the stinging pain as it ran through my body and mixed in with the pleasure. Shuu begins to rub my soaking sex as he licked and sucked my nipples making me start to lose control over my moans as he rubbed harder.

I felt myself begin to tighten and I felt like I could release at any second until Shuu's rubbing disappears and he sits up, causing me to whimper. He quickly pulls the blanket off of me and stares down with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but blush red as I felt his eyes scanning my naked body. I could tell he enjoyed looking at me like this because he kept looking down at my soaking sex that has my juices all over my inner thighs and were soaking into the sheets under me.

"You're a beautiful sight to look at, Christina." He says in a whisper as he leans down again and kisses me.

Attempting to use my feet, I try to pull down Shuu's briefs by hooking them to my toes. But I could tell that it wasn't working because Shuu kept chuckling as we continued to kiss.

"It's harder than it looks." I whine as we part our lips.

"Need help?" He asks.

I nod my head as I bit down on my lower lip. "Mhm."

Shuu finally pulls down his briefs and his penis sprang up as it was rock hard. I sigh out in awe again as I still seemed to be amazed by his size. He leans down again and kisses me hard before I felt the head of his member poke my entrance. I quickly then grab hold of the pillow that cushioned my head before I felt Shuu thrust himself into me causing me to arch my back and moan out. Shuu didn't even hesitate as he began to thrust into me in a quick pace making me bounce under him. I then wrap my legs around his pelvic, trying to get him to thrust deeper into me. Our foreheads touched and our breaths were clashing together as we kept going until I felt my climax coming again and I moan out to Shuu.

"Shuu! I'm coming!" I clench the pillow and arch my back as I felt myself release myself on Shuu's penis.

"Hm. Didn't know you were the type to announce yourself before coming." Shuu states as he takes himself out of me and lower himself till he was eye level to my sex. "I like it when you scream into your pillow as you cum for me hard." I then felt his tongue lick my lips of my sex as he slurps up the remaining juices.

Then commanding me to get up on my hands and knees, Shuu pokes my ass with his head before thrusting into me hard again making me collapse onto my elbows and keep my ass sticking in the air. I buried my face into the pillow to muffle my sounds of pleasure as he kept speeding up. After a minute, I began to hear Shuu grunt huskily as he thrusts harder in me until I felt him release his seed in me. I felt exhausted from all this as he pulls out from behind me and pulls my naked body into his.

"Hey, Christina." Shuu breaks the silence after a moment of us laying in bed together.

"Hm?"

"Where were you after school? You didn't come home with us."

I hesitate before speaking; "I went to the Mukami mansion."

"What?!" Shuu quickly sat up and looks down at me with a surprised expression before it became grim. "Why were you with the Mukami brothers?"

"I wasn't technically with them. I just wanted to see where they lived so I followed them,"

"Why the fuck did you follow them? Subaru told you that he doesn't want you around those guys. And neither do I!" Shuu shouts at me, making me shrink back.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Don't go near those guys. We have had some trouble with them in the past and I don't want this family getting mixed up with them again." Shuu then stood up from my bed and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He doesn't answer me as he disappears and leaves me alone in my room.

I felt tears run down my face as I felt loneliness surround me and I burry my face into the pillow to muffle my crying.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I didn't sleep at all this morning cause when I finally looked up from my pillow I saw the sun start to peek over the horizon. I was guessing that everyone might be up soon so I want to go to the Mukami mansion again before breakfast. So getting up from bed, I got dressed into uneven shorts with one leg ending at my knee and one ending at mid-thigh. Then a red tank top with tears on the left side. I then finish off the whole outfit with black vans and a black jacket with its sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I put my hair in a high ponytail but kept my bangs covering my eye before transporting near the Mukami mansion.

I think I was somewhere in the back of the mansion because there was a cement wall in front of me. Running up the wall and jumping over it, I land on a dirt foundation and stood up to see that I was standing at the edge of a garden. I saw different kinds of vegetables and fruits growing everywhere as I walked through a small dirt path. Then I walk past some cherry tomatoes. I squat down and examine the little tomatoes and saw that there were some ripe ones, yet they were the size of a grape. Taking one off the vine, I pop it in my mouth and chew it slowly as I taste some of its sweetness.

"Mmm! These are good!" I speak out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My eyes widened when I heard a rough voice project from behind me. Standing up and turning around, I saw Yuma with a basket under one arm as he glares at me.

"Oh…um…."

" _Damn. I have no excuse for this."_ I thought to myself as I stayed quiet.

"Does your brother know you're here?" I shook my head as he asks. "Damn it. I'm taking you back." He then walks up to me and grabs me by the shoulder before we teleport to the Sakamaki mansion in front of the dining room doors.

" _Shit_ _. I'm in trouble."_


	18. Chapter 18- Caught

I woke up in the morning and got dressed for breakfast. But before I went to the dining room, I have to check and see if Christina came back last night because I didn't see her in the limo this morning on the way home. So walking down the hall, I teleport as I got near her door and enter her room to find it empty with the bed not made. Growing more curious, I walk to the bathroom to find it also empty. Looking around her bedroom again, I found her school uniform on a chair but still no sign of Christina.

Teleporting to the living room, it was dead silent like the rest of the house until I heard a bell being rung, signaling that breakfast was starting soon. I walk into the dining room and find Shuu and Reiji sitting in their usual spots as I take my spot next to Shuu. He sat with him music in like always but something about him was different.

"Hey Shuu. Have you seen Christina around?" I ask.

"Not since this morning." He replies shortly without moving a muscle.

"Hm. Well I went to see if she was in her room but it was empty." I tell him before his eyes open wide.

"I didn't see her walk through the hallway this morning." Yui says a she walks in with Ayato behind her.

"Did bitch-chan disappear on us?" Raito says as he appears.

"Well she doesn't seem to have to correct manners to do so." Reiji says with a frown.

"Wait, she did say." Before Shuu was able to finish what he wanted to say, the giant double doors were being knocked on making Shuu stop and we all look towards the closed doors.

A familiar scent went up my nose and I quickly stood up from my chair, as were Raito and Ayato. We stood there till one of the doors opens up slowly and walks through was Yuma. We all glare at him as he just stood looking at us quietly without a word.

"Does this sow belong to you?" He finally asks and without a struggle holds up Christina from the back of her jacket so she couldn't touch the ground.

"Christina!" I shout at her as Yuma drops her back down to her feet and she stood in front of us like a little sheep about to be prayed on by a pack of wolves.

"Hi." She greets with a nervous smile.

"Keep an eye on her next time." He says to us before looking down at Christina. "And use the front door next time." He lectures as he smacks her on the back of the head; making me growl under my breath. Yuma then turns his back to us and begins to walk down the hall.

"Nice seeing you again!" She calls back to him before he waves his hand in the air and disappears.

I kept my eyes narrow at Christina as she turns around to look at us. Taking large strides, I walk up to her and grab hold of her wrist before teleporting to my room.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I immediately shout at her.

"Was I supposed to be thinking?" She counters.

"Yuma and his brothers are bad news. Yet even after telling you not to go anywhere near them you still sneak out and trespass from the backyard!"

"But they seem like nice people!"

"NO!" I shout before I punch a crater into the wall. "You don't know what the Mukami brothers did or what they will do. And I suggest you listen to us when we tell you that!"

Christina bit down on her lower lip as she hung her head and mumbles "sorry". I unconsciously then pull her into my embrace with my right arms around her shoulders and my left stroking her hair.

" _I care about her. I really do care about her."_


	19. Chapter 19- Tomaotes

I hung from a tree branch because I was bored. It was mid-afternoon and everyone went to do their own thing. I wanted some time away from everyone because I know they will give me a hard time about sneaking into Yuma's garden. So I just went out and walked around and now I'm here. I was staring into blank space with a blank expression and arms crossed on my chest. I wasn't thinking much about anything because my head was filling with blood.

"Neko-chan looks bored." I heard out of nowhere and look around until I saw Kou leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Oh, hey Kou." I greet as I stayed hanging.

"Did you get in trouble from this morning?" Another voice came around in the blue and I look behind me and see Yuma.

"Big time thanks to you." I say teasingly to him.

"Yeah, Yuma told me what you did and I couldn't help but laugh." Kou laughs in amusement.

"But you do know that it isn't right to trespass?" Then out of nowhere, Ruki comes out from behind a tree and narrows his eyes slightly at me.

"Yeah, but," I stop myself and look up at the ground.

" _No excuse again."_

"It's fine. But I don't want that to happen again." I nod my head and promised to Ruki.

"Hey, I brought you something." Yuma walks in front of me and shows me the basket that he held earlier with some cherry tomatoes, blackberries, cherries, strawberries and some other tiny fruits.

"Holy, no way!" I climb down from the branch and quickly grab a cherry tomato and pop it into my mouth. "These are good! Thank you!"

"You must like tomatoes, don't you?" Ruki asks as he takes a strawberry and bites off the tip.

"Always loved the sweetness and acidity of a tomato. You must have grown tomatoes all your life for them to be this good, haven't you?" I ask Yuma as I pop another tomato in my mouth.

"Well, I really don't remember much of my childhood. I just remember waking up in the streets one day and things started to yo-yo from there." My eyes widened when I realized something.

" _He was an old friend. But…. He died in a fire."_

" _I tried to save him but…. He made me wait for him. He wanted to go and save his parents. But… he just ran off... into the fire…"_

I remembered what Shuu said about Edgar and Yuma's strange scent started to creep up onto me again. Grabbing his shirt, I pull him down so he was eye level to me and I stare into his eyes for a moment before my demon eye changed; causing Yuma to pull back from me, trip, and fall to the ground. I quickly straddle him by the waist and lean down near his neck.

"Christina, what are you," Ruki shouts before I stop him.

"Wait." I simply say before leaning down again.

"Wow. Neko-chan isn't as innocent as I thought." Kou says in surprise but I ignore him as I felt Yuma shudder under me as I skim my lips against him.

Inhaling his scent again; I finally recognized the smell. It smelt like ashes. Putting the puzzle pieces together, I lean up and near his ear and whisper;

"What was your name?"

"What?"

"What was your name before 'Yuma'?" I ask again.

"Like I would know."

I lean up so our noses were close to touching and I stared him in the eye again. "Edgar." Yuma's eyes widen after saying his name and I felt my eye turn back to normal.

Standing up, I walk away from the three boys as they stood there in bewilderment while Yuma stayed on the ground.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I walked around some more before I walk up to some sort of small, cement, building with no doors. It's like some tomb or something like that. Walking inside, I look around the interior of the building and it kinda did give me the creeps.

"So this is where you have been all this time?" Looking back at the entrance, I saw Shuu standing there with a book in his hand as he was leaning against the wall.

"No. I just got here." I tell him.

"Well I come here to read so if you would like to be with me then you are welcome to stay." He tells me as Shuu walks past me and sits on the end of the cement bench and leans against the wall.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask in confusion as I sit in his lap.

"No, I was pissed." He then smacks me on the back of the head with the book.

"Ow!"

"But for some reason, no one could be mad at you forever." Shuu then leans in and kisses me lightly on the lips as a slight smile crept onto his lips.

"Thank you." I say as I lean my head on his chest and start reading the book he began to read.

But even as I read the book, my head was still filled with thoughts from earlier today when I found out that Yuma is actually Shuu's "dead" best friend.

" _What will Shuu say?"_


	20. Chapter 20- Apple

**Author's Note: Yay! I have officially finished chapter 20 in** ** _Call Me Sane_** **and I have had the best times writing this story. I'm so happy so many people enjoy reading this story and I just wanted to give out a few shout outs to the people who have been keeping me going.**

 _ **Anya0901**_ **; For inspiring to me start a new** ** _Diabolik Lovers_** **story**

 _ **707, k .CHIE ,**_ **and** _ **sousie;**_ **For all your love and comments to keep me motivated to keep posting for you all.**

 **Thank You and Enjoy**

 **PS- This is also gonna be the first and only chapter EVER with the POVs of Shuu and Yuma.**

 _-Shuu-_

I sat on the stairway at school like usual with my music playing. It was a quiet night which I enjoy. People weren't being loud and annoying like they usually would, so I had nothing to complain.

I let out a silent sigh before leaning my head back and going back to when I was a child. Thanks to my mother, I was given all this weight on my shoulders and lack of freedom. Hell, Beatrix even said that the outside world was "filthy". Gave me an even more reason to leave and run away. But running away was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I met Edgar.

 _"Are you lost?"_

 _I heard a voice out of nowhere and look up to see a human boy, looking to be as old as me, walk up to me. I couldn't say anything to him because I had nothing to say._

 _"Whatever. You don't look like a bad person, so here." He then throws me a large apple that he took out from his shoulder bag and bit into another for himself. "It's good. I grew these apples." He says in delight._

 _I look up at him in hesitation before I stood up and bit into it. I couldn't help but smile a little as I ate the juicy fruit. I look back up to the boy and he gave me a funny smile._

 _"My name is Edgar."_

"Ugh!" I wake up in a start as I leaned forward over my body. My breath was still as my eyes were wide open. I felt myself begin to tremble before I could stop myself and try to calm down.

I gave out a loud sigh before leaning back again and staring at the ceiling. I sat in silence to calm myself from the memory before closing my eyes again and trying to nap. But my attempt didn't last long until I started hearing heavy footsteps.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

 _-Yuma-_

I couldn't stop remembering things. It's like my whole life was coming back to me. Well, some. I don't remember much from when I was a child. But I did remember something bizarre. I apparently was Shuu's best friend.

I met Shuu in the forest one night on my way back to the village. And I gave him an apple that I grew myself. I then remember giving him a puppy as a present. He never told me how it was doing either. And then I remember…. My village being on fire. Shuu was with me and he tried to stop me from saving my parents.

 _"I'll be back."_

I remember telling him.

 _"See you later."_

Then… I don't remember anything else after that besides waking up in the streets of another village and growing up in a gang. Then meeting Ruki, Kou, and Azusa. Then becoming a vampire before I was close to death.

I remembered everything.

Walking through the hallway, I made my way to the stairway before looking up and finding Shuu close to the top, sitting and listening to his music. But now that I know who he was, I have different feelings towards him. Instead of walking up to him and calling him "NEET", I just walk up to him and take the extra large step over his legs and sit against the wall next to him in silence. Shuu doesn't say anything or do anything; so I will start off.

"Do you still remember me?" I ask quietly.

Shuu opens his eyes and stares up at me. "How can I forget you?"

"How long have you known?"

"Actually, I was trying to tell myself that I was imagining things. But, apparently not."

Shuu and I stare at each other for a moment and I remembered the first time I met him.

"You're still a little short NEET." I smirk in amusement.

"Shut it." He says, making the both of us laugh.

The bell for school to be over finally rung and in an instant Subaru and Christina appeared down the steps as they spoke to each other.

"Hey Shuu, let's go." Subaru says as he calls up to him before noticing me and giving me a glare.

"Sure." He calls down to them before standing up and walking down the steps.

I stare at his back as he walks down to the twins and meets them. I then met eyes with Christina and she smiles widely before winking at me. I couldn't help but smile at her achievement.

"Hey Ririe!" I call out to him one last time before they left out of my sights.

As he turns around, I toss him the apple I held in my grip and he caught it without a problem. Looking down at the apple for a moment before looking up at me again, he nods once before I nod back with a slight smile. He turns around again and walks away from my sights, leaving me alone on the stairway.

 _"My name is Edgar."_

 _"I'm Shuu."_


	21. Chapter 21- Invitation

It was early Sunday morning. I sat on my made bed and waited for everyone else to wake up for breakfast. I stared at the ceiling for a while with my feet on my pillows and my arms crossed behind my head. I didn't really know what I want to do today. On Sundays, I would usually just hang out wherever. But today; I want it to be different.

My mind was thinking of many different things that the family could do for fun today and that all of us would enjoy. But nothing came into mind. Then it hit me. Quickly teleporting to the living room, I inhale a large amount of air and cone my hands around my mouth before shouting throughout the house.

"HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE AN IDEA!" I shout and wait a few seconds before I saw one by one each of the brothers teleporting somewhere in the room.

"Why are you being loud?" Ayato asks in annoyance.

"What's all the commotion?" Reiji asks as he stood straight with his arms crossed.

"I have an idea!" I tell him in excitement.

"What's your idea?" Yui asks.

I smile widely before jumping onto the coffee table in front of me and pumping my fist into the air. "Let's all go to the beach!"

It became dead silent in the room.

"Come on!" I whine. "We have to do something fun!"

"Yeah, but why the beach?" Kanato asks as he tilts his head.

"I'm not a big fan of the beach." Subaru adds as he shook his head.

"Actually, why not go out to the beach?" Reiji looks at everyone. "We do need some sun."

"But…aren't we vampires?" Ayato asks in confusion, but Reiji doesn't answer him as he turns around and begins to walk away.

"We shall be leaving shortly. Be ready."

"YAY!" I shout as I jump off the coffee table.

"It's been so long since I have last gone to the beach. I'm so excited." Yui smiles and slightly hops in place.

"Yeah. We haven't gone in awhile also." Ayato says to her as they begin to walk away.

"Excuse me, Reiji?" I run up behind Reiji and he turns around, looking down at me.

"Yes?"

"Can we invite the Mukami brothers?"

He stared at me with a grim expression before sighing slightly. "That would be fine. We may pick them up before we leave."

"Yay! Thank you!" I hug him tightly for a moment before I teleport back to my room and get ready to go.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

Reiji and I stood at the front of the Mukami mansion, waiting for someone to answer the door after I knocked on the door knocker. We wait for another moment before the door opens and the youngest brother Azusa opens the door, looking at us in confusion.

"May I...help you?" He asks slowly.

"We were wondering if you would like to come to the beach with us for the day." Reiji says to him before the other three brother show up behind him.

"Wait, the beach?" Yuma asks, looking confused.

"Was this Neko-chan's idea?" Kou asks as he looks at me as I kept smiling with a goofy grin.

"Yep! I wanted all of us to be friends just for one day!" I begin to jump up and down, but then a large hand covered the top of my head and makes my feet plant into the ground. I look up to see Yuma holding me down.

"We will gladly accept your invitation." Ruki accepts and nods his head to Reiji.

"Alright. You know the way?"

"Yes. We shall meet you there."

The two vampires nod to each other again before we turned around and walk back to the limo waiting for us.

"Did they accept?" Yui asks as we got into the vehicle.

"Why wouldn't they accept? If bitch-chan is going then they would most likely accept." Laito says to her with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. They accepted and they shall meet us at the coast." Reiji says as he went back to reading his book.

I smile widely as I take one of Shuu's earbuds and place it into my ear and lean on his shoulder.

" _Beach trip!"_


	22. Chapter 22- Beach

I kept staring out the window as I saw the wide open view of the coast of Japan. It was a nice sunny day and the weather was warm making this the perfect day to go to the beach. I was so excited that I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat.

I was ready to just jump into the water.

I wore a white bikini with boxer bottoms and the top was a high neck halter top. I covered my bikini with a extra large knitted cover up shirt with the sleeves three inches longer then my arms, making it fall off of my shoulders. Also covering my bottoms were unbuttoned short shorts. I finished off the whole outfit with black gladiator sandals that go up to my calves.

Shuu wore yellow with orange leaves swim shorts with a tinted yellow muscle tee. Reiji wore black and purple abstract swim shorts with a white thin button down dress shirt. Laito wore a green and black quicksilver shirt with black shorts with green chevrons on it. Kanato wore a plain purple swim short with a thin vest over his bare chest. Ayato wore a red fading into black swim shorts with a burgundy tee. Yui went simple and wore a one piece that tied in the back and had a ruffled skirt on the hips. Lastly, Subaru wore a white mixed with red swim short with a black muscle tee also.

Subaru hasn't said a word to me this whole trip and it got me thinking that he probably didn't want to go but he's only going because I wanted to go somewhere.

"Hey Christina." Before I spoke to Subaru, he calls my name and I look at him in slight surprise. "Why do you want to go to the beach if you don't know how to swim?" Everyone in the limo looks towards me as they wait for me to answer.

"Well, you don't always have to swim when you go to the beach." I answer. "I like going to the beach because it is just nice to get out of the house and hang out in the salty breeze."

"Christina, why haven't you learned how to swim?" Yui asks in surprise.

"Well, we moved around a lot when I was a kid. We never really went somewhere to go swimming. Even if we lived near a river or a lake, my mother always told me that I should never go near the water. Never questioned her, I just listened and stayed away."

"Oh. It must have been hard on you to move around a lot."

"No not really. I enjoyed going all over Japan. We even went to Russia to meet some family there that I never knew we had. Russian natives. Most of them even looked like us." I tell Subaru as he listened to me and raises his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Laito asks before Subaru does.

"They have white hair, red eyes, and I also met a few relatives that are actually violent like you." I shook my head as I compared one of my distant cousins to Subaru and thought how similar they were. "I mostly stayed away from him because when I first met him he got into a fight with a kid because he beat him in arm wrestling." Sighing in amusement, I look at my hands in my lap and smile to myself.

"Must be nice having some sane family." Laito says as he smirks and winks at me, causing Subaru to snap his head his way and growl.

"Haha! I would rather have an insane family like you guys!" I laugh lightly before I felt the limo come to a complete stop.

"We must have arrived." Reiji says calmly before I teleport out of the limo and onto the soft white sand.

I stood for a moment with a wide smile on my face before I began to run around back and forth like a crazy person. I even did a few back handsprings without noticing. After another second of running around the shoreline, I slipped on some seaweed and almost face plant until I was picked up by the waist and thrown over Shuu's shoulder.

"Shuu! Why you gotta be rude!?" I whine.

"Neko-chan really likes the beach, doesn't she?" Looking back, I saw the Mukami brothers walking towards us with beach towels and some shovels and buckets.

Ruki wore a plain black swim short with a black and white unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. Yuma wore a brown with some creme swim shorts and only had his beach towel over his shoulder as he carries some of the supplies. He also has his hair down, showing how long it really was. Azusa wore a dark navy and black swim shorts with a thin dark grey sweatshirt. Lastly, Kou wore pink and red speedo swim leggings that went to his knees and up to his V lines.

"I think she's….more excited than...all us combined…." Azusa says as he lays down his black beach towel and sits down on it with his hands in his lap.

"I am very excited! I haven't been at the beach for a long time." I tell him as I slip off of Shuu's shoulder and land on the sand.

"Ahhhh!" Looking back at who screamed, Yui stood under a bucket that was empty with water and was being held up by Ayato and Laito who were laughing really hard.

"Gotcha!" Ayato says as he points and laughs at the drenched Yui.

"Ayato! That's not funny!" Yui slaps Ayato on the chest but it doesn't seem to have affected him as he continued to laugh.

"Well let's not waste daylight!" I tell the boys surrounding me as I begin to strip in front of them into my bikini. Kou whistles at me as I began to walk away towards Yui and I heard Subaru and Shuu both growl at him, making me smile to myself.

" _Let's hope everyone leaves in one piece today."_


	23. Chapter 23- Swimming

**Author's Note: Hello me fellow DL readers! For some forewarning, I kinda put in some incest in this chapter because one of my guest readers is someone who is very interested in that and I was also kinda thinking about it; so I put a little scene in here. If you aren't fond of incest then stop reading right here.**

 **Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy this chapter!**

I look down at the wet sand looking for some sea shells as I walk down the shoreline.

It was at least two hours before sunset and before we left. I wanted to find some sea shells before we left. Squatting down, I pick up a rose petal tellin and wipe the damp sand off the surface. I look up and hold the shell up to the soon setting sun. Then out of nowhere, I was picked up and lifted into the air causing me to scream out slightly.

"Geez, calm down." I hear a familiar voice behind me and look down to see Subaru holding me up by the waist. "It's just me."

"Sorry. You just scared me." I breathe out a sigh of relief and look at the ground. "Can you put me down now?"

Setting me down onto the sand again, Subaru looks out to the horizon in silence and I couldn't help but look with him.

"If you want; I can teach you how to swim." I look up at him and saw a blank expression on his face.

"I… I really don't know about that." I look down and shook my head.

"It's not that bad." Subaru takes off his muscle shirt and walks into the water without hesitation. He then dives in and disappeared into the water before appearing several feet away from where he was last. "Come on in! The water is still warm!"

I stood at the water's edge before reluctantly walking into the warm water. I was at knee deep before my mind started to shout out to me to turn back around. I stop and begin to tremble in the water. Subaru slowly begins to swim up to me and stood in the shallows in front of me. He then takes my hand into his and begins to lead me into deeper water. As the water got to my waist I jump and wrap my arms around Subaru and hold onto him from dear life. Shutting my eyes, I felt the mushy bottom leave my feet and the water going up to my neck.

"Subaru…" I whimper his name as I held onto him tighter.

"Calm down. You're okay." He whispers in my ear. "Open your eyes."

I slowly open my eyes and look around the open waters. Seeing the shore so far away made me start to freak out again so I shut my eyes in a panic and bury my face into Subaru's bare chest.

"I can't do it." I say.

"Okay. Well, hold your breath really quick." I look up at Subaru in a panic and shake my head.

"No no no no!" I reject. "Please. I can't swim! You know that! I don't want to go under!"

"I'm not gonna let you go." He says calmly to me. "Trust me?" I look him in the eyes and saw softness that I have never seen before. It gave me a little spark and I began to feel tingly.

"I trust you." I quietly say with a nod.

Subaru gently smiles before covering my nose and inhaling in air as we sunk a few feet under the surface. I shut my eyes and begin to panic again, but Subaru slightly shook me and I opened my eyes with a sting as the salt water hit me. Blinking a few times, I look around in the blurry blue and felt some calmness before looking back at Subaru. Yet his features were slightly blurry, I saw a smile on his face as he looks down at me.

Then out of the blue, Subaru leans down and locks his lips with mine. I widened my eyes as I saw Subaru's shut tight. He parts our lips and we stare at each other before he kisses me again, but this time I close my eyes and enjoyed the saltiness. I felt him caress my cheek and we shared the air in our lungs to each other as we continued our kiss before parting and rising to surface again.

"Um…" I was at loss of words as I stared up at him.

"Not scared of the water anymore?" He asks as I felt his grip loosen on me.

"Ah! Subaru!" I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as I began to panic again.

"Haha!" Subaru begins to laugh as he held back on me and began to swim to the shore. "I'm messing with you. I'm not gonna let you drown. Promise." I give him a glare as he gives me a little smirk.

"I might as well as change my mind about this whole thing." I tell him.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't do it again."

Subaru walks out of the water and I drop to the sand and begin to walk back down the shoreline to where everyone else were at.

"Hey Subaru, Christina. We're getting ready to leave." Laito shouts out as he walks back to the limo.

We all sat in the limo and begin to drive back down the road we came on. I sat on Shuu's lap with his bud in my ear and his arms wrapped around my waist. But his arms didn't feel like his arms; they felt like Subaru's.

" _Why did he kiss me?"_

* * *

 ** _Hello my favorite Diabolik Lovers fans! I wanted to make an announcement on the new two part story I am writing with another well known writer; Anya0901. We both decided to mash up this story and her DL story; Adam And Eve, and just make it into one big event. I have posted the first part and I will be posting the second part in a week or so; so watch out for it. It's called "Waiting For Tonight"_**

 ** _Also, please check out my best friends stories, so follow Anya0901._**

 ** _I recommend reading the "Take My Breathe Away" series, "Angel In Disguise", "My Complicated Crush", "Love At First Bite", and "The Philosophy Teacher". But these are some of my favorites, she has a lot to like so check them out!_**


	24. Chapter 24- Tryouts

I walk around school the next night, still wondering why Subaru kissed me yesterday. His kiss, it felt like he had feelings. Just like Shuu's when he kisses me with passion. He was somehow gentle with me, unlike times when he wasn't. Such as the way he lightly caressed my cheek when he kissed me. I remembered his salty lips on mine and blush lightly as I go to my locker.

"Hm?" But before I made it to my locker, I saw a large pink and glittery poster that says in big, bold letter "Cheer Tryouts Today". Also showing the time and where it is held.

I reread the poster several times before I finally felt myself smile. I then quickly take out a pen from my shoulder bag and sign my name on the lined paper on the side of the poster. There were already several names written down on the list and I am hoping that I at least knew one of the girls on the team.

" _I wonder if Yui will be trying out."_ I thought to myself after writing my name on the paper.

"You can't be serious." I hear behind me before I turn around and see Subaru standing behind me with a frown on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

"What? I can do what I want." I say to him and walk towards my locker again.

"Yeah, but have you ever met the bitches on the cheerleading squad?"

"Well, no. But I bet they aren't that bad."

"Tch! Sometimes I wonder where you get your naive side from."

I slap Subaru on the arm and walk to the stairway to go to class.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you!" I turn around to look at him but before I was able to catch him, he disappears from my presence and leaves me alone in the empty hallway.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I walk out of the locker room and into the large gym after school where the tryouts are being held. I look around at all the other girls who were here to tryout for the team and I noticed how I didn't know any of them. Looking out onto the bleachers, I saw all the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers sitting all together with Yui sitting in the middle with Ayato laying his head on her lap. I run up the bleachers and greet them with surprise.

"Hey! You're all here!"

"Yeah, Subaru told us that you were going to tryout so we all came to see how you do." Raito says.

"Some of them even look yummy." Kou says with narrowed eyes.

"Stop staring at them Kou." Yuma tells him as he lays back against the bleachers next to Shuu, with his music turned up.

"I hope you know what you're getting into." Ayato says with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Subaru told me but I think you just think that." I exclaim, making everyone frown.

"What a naive girl." Ruki whispers under his breath as he continues to read his book.

"Okay? Well, I need to warm up. Later." I run down the bleachers and onto the gym floor.

Going next to the wall, I stretched out my calf muscles and ankles before working on flexibility. Placing my hands on the ground a foot away from the wall, I push my legs over my body and plant my feet flat against the wall, walking them up and down. Going up to an upright position again, I lean back and execute two back walk overs then a back handspring. I take a deep breathe before running to the wall and performing a backflip following with two back handsprings, back tuck, round off , cartwheel, aerial, round off, another back tuck and stuck the landing. I smile widely before turning around on my toes and face behind me, but my eyesight met the eyes of a tall cheerleader with narrowed eyes as she stood just inches away from me.

" _Oh, shit."_ I tell myself before taking a few steps back from her and stand up straight.

"Okay, everyone!" The girl turns away from me and walks to the edge of the gym where there set was a long table with different props like pompoms and cones. She then picks up a clipboard and held it behind her back. "Listen up! To wear the school cheer outfit you must pass this tryout 100%! Not 95. Not 98. Not even 99%. But everything you've got." I couldn't help but grow nervous and feel my palms start to sweat. "We will first start with stunts. If you can't do one of the required stunts, than you're out. Let's get this show on the road. Number 1. You're up."

A girl from the small crowd goes onto the mates and performed all of the required stunts without a problem. They continued to call out the girls from their numbers on their shirts and also kicked some out of the gym. It was finally my turn and I try to calm my nerves. The cheerleader who I found out is the captain of the team calls out the stunts and I apparently didn't mess up because she didn't shout at me and kicked me out of the gym.

I look up at everyone in the bleachers and saw all of them look at us with blank expressions. I couldn't help but become more nervous.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

Tryout were a success; to the ones who were left. I counted all the girls in the beginning and we started out with about fifteen girls but only about half survived. And I was one of them.

"Congrats to those who made the cheer team. I hope to see you tomorrow after school for your first day of practice." The captain says to us before she and several other cheerleaders walk out of the gym without another word to us or each other.

" _I made it!"_


	25. Chapter 25- One

I sat on the stairway with Shuu as we both listen to his violin music in silence. Shuu has been rubbing off on me and I have started to skip some of my classes to hang out with him. And today was just like any of those days. I sat on a lower step from Shuu as he sat one step higher then me and we both just leaned against the wall, listening to his music.

But suddenly, out of the blue; Shuu pulls me up so I straddled him uncomfortably and he pushes his lips onto mine. My eyes were widened for a second before I closed them and played with his tongue. I then start to feel his hand run up under my skirt and rub the outside of my thigh. I didn't understand the sudden urge of sex in the hallway, but I then heard a few voices coming from down the hall coming near the stairway. Slightly opening my eye a crack, I saw a few of the senior cheerleaders walking past the stairway and stop to stare at the action going on. I couldn't help but burn as I felt them staring at us and whispering to each other.

" _Is he only acting like this because he knew they were coming?"_ I suddenly grew pissed at Shuu as he just wants to put on a show for the cheerleaders.

Shuu then bites me on my lower lip as we kept making out making me gasp out. He drank some of the blood that was pooling in the inside of my lips. He slides his tongue in between my lips and begins to lick the blood. But I quickly snatched his tongue and suck on it with force, making him moan out slightly. I then smirk on at my accomplishment.

The cheerleaders watch us for another moment before they quickly fled the stairway and left the both of us alone. When they got out of my hearing range, I push Shuu back against the wall and glare at him.

"You were just trying to put on a show, weren't you?" I ask sternly.

"You're the one that went the extra mile." Shuu replies.

I open my mouth to argue with him but he's right. I did go that extra mile. But I'm not the one that forced himself onto me.

"Besides, you actually like it." He leans again and our lips meet again; but softer this time.

" _He knows me so well."_

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I walk into the locker room after cheer practice the first day. The captain assigned me as the flyer because I was shorter and lighter than most of the other girls on the team. And practice was kinda hard. Some of the girls already have sprains but apparently that's what it takes to be in the team. The captain says we should have ten by the end of the week. It's starting to feel like I.T.

The locker room was already empty of anyone, maybe they already went home. Walking over to the mirrors over the counter, I take off my shirt and look at all the bruises that have formed on my body. Because I'm the flyer, I get most of the worst falls. I already fell three times from losing my balance and another from not being caught from a jump.

The bruises were a little larger than the size of my fist and I had them on my back, arms, legs, and the largest one; on my hip. Because being a vampire, I am able to heal faster than a normal human. So standing in front of the mirror for a few minutes; I started seeing the dark purple spots disappear into my pale skin colors again.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I walk out of the locker room and around the hallway corner before I ran into someone who seemed to have been running from point A. We both fell to the ground on our rears and drop all our stuff around us. I heard the the person in front of me sigh in annoyance before they went to their knees and began to pick up the papers and books.

"I'm sorry!" I finally apologize.

"Oh, it's fine. I just wish I was paying attention to where I was racing to." I look up at the girl and begin to also help her pick up the books and papers surrounding us.

The girl has long, dark red hair that went down to her thighs with red eyes to match. She looks to be about my height and weight.

"Um, I'm Christina." I finally greet her as we both stood up with our books in our arms.

"I'm Ryoa." We both bow to each other but as she stood straight and flips her hair to get it out of her face, I was hit with a strong familiar scent.

"Is something wrong?" Ryoa asks me.

"Um, no, nothing's wrong." I reassure with a smile but that wasn't enough to fool her.

"Is that why you're smelling me?" My eyes widen when I heard that.

"How…"

She leans into me and sniffs my neck before walking past me and around the corner.

"You're the only one with a powerful scent."

I look around the corner, but the hallways were empty.

" _Who was she?"_


	26. Chapter 26- Demon

I stood on top of the pyramid as two of the cheerleaders held my feet firmly. I have gotten better at being up here, so I stood up straight held a liberty as I called out the cheer. Then out of nowhere, I felt the hands on my foot slip and I fell to the ground with a thud. I sit up on my butt and rub the back of my head.

"Geez. She can't do anything right." I hear the captain grumble under her breathe and I couldn't help but slump my shoulders.

"Hey. Sorry bout that Christina." One of the girls says to me as she gave me a hand up. "My hand just slip from being sweaty."

I scan her facial features and notice a small, almost invisible smirk cross her lips before it disappeared again.

"Um, it's fine."

"Okay, let's do that again!" The captain shouts.

We do the cheer again until the part where I have to do the liberty. I gaze my eyes down at the girl holding my foot and it felt like the whole world slowed down when I saw in plain black and white, that she loosened her arm and hand and I; for some reason froze as I felt myself start to fall again. I hit the ground harder than last time as I fell on my back.

"Damn it! Why can't you do it right?!" The captain shouts at me angrily as I sat up.

"I was but,"

"I'm sick and tired of you always falling on your ass. Get the hell out of here." She points at the gym door and the room just filled with silence.

I got up and ran out of the room and into the empty locker. I felt like I could throw up from embarrassment and rejection. I worked hard to get into the cheer team and the next thing I know; I got kicked out. I went in front of the mirrors over the sink and take shirt off to see the new bruise that appeared on my lower back. My whole body was sore from falling so much.

I go to the showers and felt the hot water burn my skin. That's okay. It will probably give me another thing to think about then being rejected from the cheer team.

"You ended early." I heard a voice say from the open shower curtain. Looking back, I saw Subaru standing in the steam with a blank expression and arms crossed over his chest.

I didn't give a shit about him looking at me naked. Not now. I have too much on my mind right now. Seeing Subaru right now, he's gonna lecture me and say "I told you so" and say how dumb I was. I was ready for his criticism.

"I was kicked off."

Subaru stays quiet.

" _He isn't gonna say anything?"_

Subaru stares me in the face in silence as I look back in question.

"You're...not gonna criticize?"

"Why would I?" He asks.

"Huh?"

"You were determined to be in the cheer team. I don't want to put you down."

Subaru spoke so gently to me, that it was almost blocked out by the sound of the loud shower water.

I turn my back to him for a second before I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips run down my neck. He was still fully clothed as we both stood in the water. His fingers intertwine in mine and he pushes our hands against the shower wall. I look over my shoulder and my lips immediately meet Subaru's. We kiss each other passionately; not the way a brother and sister would kiss each other.

But I felt like I need this right now.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I decide to take a walk outside the mansion tonight to clear my mind. It was in the middle of the night and I couldn't stop thinking on how I am kissing Subaru. I have pushed the cheerleading to the back of my mind but since my mind came back to reality after kissing Subaru, I couldn't help and wonder if I am starting to have a thing with my brother and not Shuu. I still love Shuu, but do I love Subaru that way?

 **RUSTLE RUSTLE**

"Huh?!" I quickly turn back in a panic and look at some nearby trees and bushes where the rustle sounded like it came from.

"Geez, where are you?" I hear from the bush.

" _Is someone there?"_

I ask mentally.

After a few moments, a body pops out from the bush and I look at the person from head to toe before they look at me.

"Oh hey Christina!"

" _Ryoa?!"_

"What are you doing out here?" She ask me as she stood up from her hands and knees.

"Um, I live around here. What are you doing?" I ask, still confused.

"I'm looking for my Berith." Ryoa looks around on the ground again before looking up at me casually.

"Isn't a Berith a demon?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Yes. But I lost him." Ryoa walks past me and looks under some other bushes.

"You lost a demon?" Raising an eyebrow, I walk over to her and start helping her look.

"Well, he's not technically a demon," Her voice was then interrupted by a meowing of a distant kitten.

"A kitten?"

"Berith!" Ryoa ran in the direction of the meowing with me following her.

The meowing increases as we got closer to a tall orchard that was just a ways away from the mansion. We both stop near the tree and look around until we both look up to see a black kitten on one of the smaller branches on the end of the tree. The kitten continued to meow as it looks down at us.

"How are we gonna," I pause as I saw that Ryoa can fly?!

"Hey, I got you Berith." She spoke calmly to the kitten as she gently picks him up and cradles him against her chest. She then gently comes down to the ground and rubs the little kitten on the ear.

"Ryoa, you can fly?" I ask after a moment.

"Well yeah. I thought you would have known that demons can fly."

" _A demon?!"_


	27. Chapter 27- Slut

" _She's a what now?!"_

I stood in front of Ryoa with a dumbfounded expression with the word 'how' written all over my face.

"You look surprised." She casually says as she continues to pet the little kitten.

"I, uh, I am. I didn't know,"

"Didn't know what? That there was such a thing?" I shook my head as a response. "Well, what did you smell when you met me yesterday?"

I remember yesterday, how I met her in the hallway and I out of nowhere smelt a familiar scent. It try to remember where I smelt it from; then I remembered the man who claimed to be my rape father. His scent was like filthy blood. But Ryoa scent was something like a rosy blood smell. It was a beautiful smell but it had an immoral aroma to it.

" _So this is what a demon smells like?"_

"I'm guessing that you figured it out." Ryoa says as she walks up near me and stood just a few feet from me.

"Yeah. I think so…" I trail my voice as I kept thinking of the smell.

"Did you know you are also a demon?" I look up at her in amazement as she looks straight at me with a blank expression.

"Um, I think they call it a dampire." I correct.

"Hm…. Is that why you smell sweet?" Grabbing hold of my wrist, she brings it up to her lips and opens her lips. Her tongue strokes my wrist as she held a tight grip on me, not letting me escape her grip.

"My blood doesn't taste very good."

"Hehe. Nonsense. Demons love the blood of whores."

My eyes widen as I heard her giggle sinfully as she spoke before opening her mouth and digging her fangs into my wrist. And it hurt like HELL! Worse than when any of the boys bite me. She has the fangs but not the easy entrance of the fangs. I groan in pain as she kept on sucking my blood.

"Oh, damn. Sorry. Didn't mean to bite so hard." She lets go of me and looks down at my pierced wrist. "Um, demons don't have healing saliva." Ryoa lets go of me and rubs the back of her head with slightly red cheeks.

I lick the two holes on my skin and watch them slowly close up. "It's okay."

There was a cold silence between us before Berith gives out a little meow. Ryoa smiles as she looks down at the kitten in her arms before looking back up at me again.

"Hey, if you ever wanna know more about this 'demon' side of you, just find me." I nod before she disappears in front of me in thin air.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

I lay under the covers in my bed a little after Ryoa left. I walked back to the mansion but teleport into my room so I didn't wake anyone up. I then quickly undress and lay down in bed, still restless from today. Getting kicked off the cheer team then finding out that Ryoa is a demon is I think a little too much on me for less than twelve hours.

I laid on my back and stare up at the ceiling of my room with the covers wrapped around my chest to cover my breasts. My hands then suddenly cup my breasts and begin to massage them through the thin covers of the bed. It began out as an easy and gentle massage until my body starts to respond and feel a little horny. Biting my lower lip, I remove the blanket from my body and expose my naked body to myself. My left hand continues to massage my breast as I open up my legs to let an easy access for my right hand to travel to my wet pussy. I enter two digits into me and lightly circle my thumb around my clit. I shuddered in pleasure as I began to move quicker with my thumb and rougher with my hand around my breasts.

I gave out light moans as my back arches from pumping in three digits and playing with my clit at the same time. I slowly rock my hips up and down as I continue to pump myself and my body just naturally starts to enjoy the feeling of something else in my body. I kept going until I reached my peak and cum all over my hand. I was breathing hard as I bring my hand to my lips and lick off my juices clean.

" _Now I know why Shuu enjoys tongue fucking me."_

I let out a sigh of relief before I felt someone's tongue lick my folds and clit. Looking down, I saw Shuu appear between my legs and down eye level at my sex. He was stripped besides for his briefs and his music still in his ears. I call out his name quietly but he ignores me and continues to lick me down there. I began to feel a tingly numbness go up my body as he continues to lick me roughly. My head pushes back and I moan out of the pleasure ran all over my body and I couldn't help but react to it. My hips began to rock as he kept sucking and licking my pussy.

"Shuu!" I moan out Shuu's name before I reached my second orgasm and cum into his mouth.

"You started early today." Shuu says to me as he left a trail of butterfly kiss up my body and kisses me hard on the lips.

"You're the one that got me addicted." I counter as I kiss his breathlessly.

Shuu chuckles darkly as he pulls down his briefs and brings the head of his penis to my entrance. "I did a good job of creating a slut then." Slamming into me, I arch my back and clench the sheets around me. I am just never gonna get used to him entering me so hard and fast.

He begins to move inside me as his thrusts were slowed and not so hard. The feeling of his penis in me is so heavenly that masturbation will never compare to the real thing.

"You love it when I'm rough, don't you?" He whispers in my ear before thrusting into me harder.

I moan out and push my head back. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes! I love it when you're rough on me!"

"Hehe. That is what I wanted to hear little slut."

Shuu grabs me roughly by the hips as he began to thrust into me harder than ever before. My breasts were all over the place as I bounced from Shuu slamming into me. My moans grew loud and I began to feel sweat all over our bodies as we kept going at it. Shuu then begins to grunt as he came up to his climax. Before long, Shuu releases his seed and collapses on top of me with his elbows. I was also breathing hard as we both begin to kiss again.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue as Shuu laid down behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. Shuu plug in a earphone in my ear as I was close to falling asleep. A feeling then creeped up on me and before I knew it; I was sitting up from the bed and holding my small stomach.

" _Did Shuu just…."_


	28. Chapter 28- Church

_**Author's Note: I would like to make 2 things clear. 1- Yes, Christina is pregnant. And this whole chapter is about that. 2- No, Ryoa is not a dampire. She is a demon. Like from hell. And she has fangs. And likes blood. But's she's still a demon.**_

I stood in the cities chapel late at night with the eerie silence. It was so quiet out tonight that I didn't even hear the cars out on the streets or the slight ring the bell gave off in complete stillness. I didn't even hear my own breathing.

It's been a month since _that_ happened between Shuu and I. And I still didn't tell him. I didn't tell anybody that I was positive for being pregnant. But for a while; since finding out that I am pregnant, I started going to the church. My mother; biological, used to go to church when she found out that she was pregnant with me and she recommended that I should also go to church if I ever do become pregnant. So here I am.

The Sakamaki brothers don't know that I go to church; well they haven't been paying much attention to me, probably because I have been blocking them out.

Ryoa has been coming over for some studying because she is now flunking chemistry so Reiji and I have been helping her get her grades up. When the brothers first met her they weren't really fond of her for some reason. I think it's because she's a demon but she's a good person!

I sat on the very front pew of the church and look up at the stained glass cross and roses that was as tall as the chapel itself. In front of the stained glass was a table covered in a dark crimson cover with roses and rose petals scattered all over it. I took in their scent and a memory of Subaru pops into my head. He would usually hang around the rose gardens or a windowsill somewhere in the house. But Subaru always smelt like roses.

But what would he think if he were to find out that I was pregnant?

He'll be pissed. Maybe even beyond pissed.

I start to feel nauseated as I continue to sit in the pew. I held my stomach and lean forward a bit.

"Hey Christina." Looking up at the voice, I saw Ryoa standing above me with furrowed brows and a worried look.

"Ryoa? What are you doing here?" Demons can come into a church?

"Well, the question is what are you doing here?" She asks me as she sat down next to me. I gaze my eyes down to the ground, not answering her question. "Have you been sick lately? Because you have been throwing up and having stomach cramps lately."

I look up at Ryoa before reluctantly speaking. "I…. I'm pregnant."

Ryoa's eyes widen before she smiles widely and embraces me tightly.

"OH MY GOD CHRISTINA! I'm so happy for you!"

She looks down at me as I bit my lower lip and look down at the ground again.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't told anyone yet."

"Not even the father?"

"Not even him."

She sat back in disbelief as I look back over to the cross and roses.

"That's why I'm here. I want some time before I even hint that I'm pregnant."

"Vampires and demons can sense when someone is pregnant. But I couldn't tell that you were pregnant because it's too early." She says in a quiet voice.

I nod my head slightly before I began to feel nauseated again. Feeling like I was gonna throw up any second, I quickly run into the bathroom and lean over the toilet. Ryoa follows me and gently holds up my hair behind my neck.

"Would it be fine if I took you somewhere?"

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

We both walk to a bar that was a bit outside of the city. It looks to be like an old vintage two story home, but Ryoa said that the first story is the bar and the second is the prostitutes play house. I'm still wondering why she took me here.

"Hey, chill. I've been coming here for a while. It's fine." She says with a nudge as I stare at the "No Minors" sign.

Walking into the bar, I notice that the entire bar was empty besides a good looking bartender on the other side of the counter. He looks up from washing glasses and slightly smiles as he saw Ryoa walk towards him with me following behind.

"Oi! Came back for a rematch?" He says as she sat down on a stool in front of him.

"Hell no! I won fair and square!"

"Ha. I went easy on you." The man then notices me and holds out his hand. "Hey, I'm Ukyo."

"I'm Christina." I tell him as we shook hands.

"Guessing you're Ryoa's friend." I nod my head in silence. "Cool. So what is she?" He asks Ryoa, making me look at them in confusion.

"She's a dampire." She tells him casually. "And pregnant. So she's gonna have an O."

"One O and one A. Coming right up." Ukyo says and walks into a backroom.

"Why did you tell him?" I ask.

"It's not like he is gonna tell the world. And he is good with pregnant woman. I'm his regular so I learn a lot from him. When a vampire or demon is pregnant, they don't know the bloodtype of the child so he'll give the mother O blood. Also, Ukyo is a vampire."

"One A and one O." Ukyo appears in front of us and sets down our drinks in front of us.

Ryoa has her blood in a fancy clear wine glass while I have a nearly full tall glass cup with a black straw in it. Ukyo also has some blood, but his was mixed in with whiskey and was in a shot glass. He quickly drowns it down before refilling his shot glass again. Next to me, Ryoa quietly sat with the wine glass between her index and middle finger, like she was in deep thought. Looking down at my still full cup, I gently pick it up and guide the end of the straw in my mouth. Drinking a little bit of blood, I suddenly began to feel a lot better. I didn't feel nauseated and I didn't feel the cramps.

"Like it?" She asks.

"Yeah. It's actually making me feel a lot better. Thank you." I take another sip of O blood and smile.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

It's was about 1am and Ryoa and I were still at the bar hanging out with Ukyo. He's actually a really cool guy, to be honest. He doesn't compare to the Mukami or Sakamaki vampires, which is really cool. He also doesn't get drunk. He already drank a whole bottle of 100 proof whiskey, and he can still walk in a straight line! Like, WOW! Me on the other hand, am only on my second cup of blood while Ryoa is on her fifth glass.

The bar was quiet besides the voices and laughter from the three of us. Ryoa suddenly puts on a grim expression and turns in her stool to look at the closed door. Ukyo and I stop talking and look back in curiosity, until the door slams open and comes through is a very pissed off Subaru. My eyes widen and my body begins to shake when I saw him quickly making his way towards me. Without saying a word, he grabs hold of my wrist and pulls me towards the doors, where Shuu was also waiting for him.

"Hey! Where are you taking Christina?!" Ryoa asks Subaru angrily.

"We're taking her home!" Subaru shouts back at her before Shuu shuts the door behind us. Leaving the demon and vampire alone in the bar.

" _Subaru's hurting me again…"_


	29. Chapter 29- Tellin

Subaru continues to grip my wrist tightly as he teleports us to my dark room and slams me against a wall causing me to whimper. He then pins both of his hands on both sides of me, imprisoning me between him and the wall. My body wouldn't stop shaking as I felt his glaring eyes staring right into me.

"Why are you avoiding us?!" He growls, causing tears to start streaming down my cheeks and my hand to cover my mouth. "ANSWER ME!" His voice roared around the room and I couldn't stop crying even if I tried. But that only made Subaru even more pissed off.

Letting go of me, he punches the cement wall and cusses to himself. But I can't say anything about me being pregnant!

Shuu finally appears from nowhere and wraps his arms around me. I held onto his sweater as he held a tight embrace on me. I cry on his chest as he kept holding on to me but had his attention on Subaru.

"You didn't have to scare her." He tells him calmly.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have yelled at her so much if she just answered me!"

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem is is that Christina has been avoiding us for the last few weeks that it's starting to get on my nerves!"

I hear Subaru punch the wall again causing me to tighten my grip on Shuu's jacket. But Shuu doesn't say anything back as he stares at him blankly.

"Maybe she's been sleeping around! Maybe that's why she was at the bar!" Subaru continues to throw comments at me until I felt Shuu's body tense before he lets go of me and slams Subaru against the wall.

"Shut up! She's not the whore you think she is!"

"Well what if she was?!"

"She will be if you don't stop making out with her!"

Subaru and I both widen our eyes as we heard what Shuu just said. Did he actually know that we kissed each other twice already?

"I'm not an idiot. I can tell you have been kissing her." Shuu spoke coldly to Subaru and it looks like he wants to rip him in two right now.

"Shuu, please stop." I pull on Shuu's free arm and he lets go of Subaru.

Subaru fixes his jacket before leaving my room with a glare at the both of us. It was silent in the room before Shuu looks down at me with a blank expression.

"Where were you leaving to for the last few weeks?"

I look up at him and hesitate before answering. "I have been going to church." Shuu looks at me in confusion before I continued to speak. "My mother used to go to church when she was pregnant with me a little after she was raped. Even being a vampire, she always went. Then she had me and stopped going. She requested for me to go to church if I was ever pregnant."

"So if you are going to church now then," Shuu's eyes widen in realization before he embraces me tightly again.

"You're okay that I'm pregnant?!" I shout out in surprise as I was being squashed by his strong arms.

"I'm happy that you finally told me! I didn't think you would be pregnant." Shuu then cups my face in his hands and kisses me roughly but I felt the love he was giving me.

"Shuu… Can I be alone for a little?" Shuu looks down at me with furrowed brows like he didn't want to leave me. "Please?"

"Okay. Just call me when you need me." He kisses me one more time on the forehead before he quietly left the room.

I let out a little sigh before I walk over to the bed and move under the covers. I wrap myself with the warm comforter and feel myself begin to drift. Today has been hectic. But what can I say, it's always hectic.

" _Now that I'm pregnant, it's gonna be worse."_


	30. Chapter 30- Her Last Breath

_**Author's Note: I'm really sorry I had to do this to you guys! :( I know you all loved Christina but this story ends here. Thank you and enjoy this last chapter.**_

 **Ryoa**

I silently levitate to the second story balcony of Christina's room after the loud voices stopped. I didn't feel any other presence but her's, so I could finish this.

Taking out Subaru's knife that I stole from his room not too long ago, I lightly ran my thumb on the blade and felt some of the sharpness of the silver. This silver can kill a vampire and a demon with a stab in the heart.

" _Always wanted to use one of these."_

I thought to myself as I smirk to myself.

"Can't wait to get back to hell."

Quietly opening the balcony door, I peek inside of the room and see Christina's body under the cover of her bed. Taking light steps, I walk over to her side of the bed and peek into her sleeping face. She looks just as adorable as she does when she's awake. Oh well. I get something out of this anyways.

"I can't wait to sink my fangs into your neck and just suck you dry." My adrenaline began to rush and my eyes began to glimmer as I lean into her and sink my teeth into Christina's neck.

I hear her gasp out like the first time I sunk my teeth into her and I couldn't help but grow hot from her pain. It's a gracious feeling. I hear Christina whisper Shuu's name and I roll my eyes to her call. She's not gonna be alive in ten seconds. There's no point in calling him. Digging the knife into Christina's heart and sucking up the last of her blood, her body shuts down and she dies right under me. I couldn't help but smirk widely as I saw blood soak through her clothes and sheets.

 _ **~*~*~*~ Call Me Sane ~*~*~*~**_

 **Shuu**

I sat on my bed in complete silence after leaving Christina alone. But I couldn't help but not stop smiling like an idiot. Christina is pregnant with my child but I couldn't help but wonder why she hid it from me for a month. She knows I wouldn't disown her like Subaru. I would actually hold her every second of the day if I can.

I was daydreaming of our future together until I smelt a strong scent of Christina's blood and a quiet call from her voice. My eyes widen and I quickly teleport into her room. And sitting next to her body was Ryoa; the demon. With a wide grin on her face and blood streaming down her lips.

"What did you do?" I ask her grimly.

"My job." She says in the way that Raito talks when he's in a perverted state. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were narrowed with blood lust. "She was the best meal I have had in centuries."

My eyes widen when I finally got a good look behind her. Christina laid in her bed with Subaru's silver knife in her heart with blood soaking through her clothes and bed sheets. Her eyes were open as they had a dull crimson color to them. Even the little color in her pale skin was gone. She was beyond dead. Being a vampire, you are technically dead. But now…

"You're dead." I growl at her as I was about to jump.

"I'm already dead. Now I'm going back to hell." And with that; she disappears.

I walk up to Christina's body and get a closer look at her.

Yet she has all this blood soaking through, she has no blood in her body. She looks like a wax doll. Lifeless. It brought a crushing pain in my chest that it felt like that day I thought I lost Edgar. I lean down and breath in her scent before I felt myself begin to cry.

"I should have not left you alone." I whisper to her.

I began to cry out and I held her close to me. Wishing I was with her. Wishing we didn't get into that fight today. WISHING that I protected her. But instead, she's dead. I shout out Reiji's name and in a few moments, he appears behind me with an annoyed expression.

"Why are you waking," He stops mid sentence when he finally sees me holding Christina's body and the blood everywhere. "What happened?" He walks up next to me before narrowing his eyes and smelling the filthy air. "That demon did it, didn't she?"

"Is there anything you can do to save her?" I ask as the tears kept coming down my face.

Reiji takes the knife out of Christina's body before shaking his head. "If she was killed with this knife, nothing will save her."

"DAMMIT!"


End file.
